


Lance's blog: Paladin.

by StaboTheGodOfCookies



Series: Lance Stilinski. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Adam, Blacks name is Kuroboshi, Blue gets a personality, Blues name is bluebelle, Do you smell that?, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Hes so done, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance & Adam are brothers, M/M, Mama Blue Lion, My bull thats what, Not bi blood tho, Protective Lance (Voltron), Random quotes, Sarcastic Lance, Season 1 Voltron, Sendak gets played, Shiro & Keith are bros, Smart Lance (Voltron), Taller keith for the midget jokes, Yellow called goldy, bi lance, flirty keith, ill add more later, is STRONG, keith is TRYING, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaboTheGodOfCookies/pseuds/StaboTheGodOfCookies
Summary: While I'm awaiting for my tablet to be fixed, I've decided to create a new story while I wait until I can watch season 8 for my other fanfiction purpose.This is an alternative universe.Lance is basically like Stiles from Teen Wolf. Only I'm making him anti social ish & very done with everything. For shits & giggles. Everyone else is gonna be the same... Only Keith starts the rivalry.





	1. Prologue 1: Inspirations & Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> "No. Wanna hear it in Spanish? Naw!"- Stiles, Teen Wolf. 
> 
> "When I say Vol, you say Tron." Lance, Voltron. 
> 
> "Wanna know how I got these scars?" *Gestures to stretch marks* "Donuts, 2015." Me, yesterday.

When I was ten I loved stargazing with my grandfather. He was the only one I was really close to, besides my Grandmother. Since, my parents were busy with work or handling my other siblings I would often be at my grandparents house. My grandfather knew how lonely I was and so, he and I would spend most of our time, doing stuff together. 

He would often tell me stories of pirates sailing the stars and what planets exist. He use to teach me the constellations and how to draw them. He told me stories of when he went to space when he was younger. I was always excited when he would always talk about them. 

I found myself getting interested in drawing space or night sky related drawings. My grandfather would always praise my drawings and had a mini gallery on his wall.

He supported me and whatever talent I wanted to try. 

He was a second father to me. He would do things that my real father wouldn't be able to since he was busy. He taught me; how to swim, how to drive a tractor (much to my grandmother's disapproval), how to improve my drawings and how to fight (for self defenseman purposes). Again, grandmother did not approve. 

He helped me to believe in myself and to be confident on what I believe in. My dreams to him were never to far to reach. 

I loved him, dearly. Him and grandmother, who was equally supporting as long as it wasn't deemed dangerous. They both were people would I admired. 

I remembered one day at school a famous person came into our class. He was the fastest to fly around earth in a ship. He talked about where he came from and where he learned all that. He also came to recruit new people into the garrison. 

His name was Takashi  Shirogane. A pilot from the Galaxy Garrison. He inspired me and soon to be another that I admired. He was someone who I wanted to be like. He was; kind, generous, supporting and someone who believed in you. He reminded me of my grandfather. 

Anyways, the class took a simulation test each. It was to fly a ship through asteroids, odd conditions, etcetera. Many class mates took the simulation which was basically a fake ship but it had the screen for the simulation and a controls. It was like a game you would get in an arcade. 

Some of the class easily got through it and some did not. I didn't get passed the third level, but I honestly didn't mind. I knew I wasn't great at stuff like that anyway. Shirogane, told us: He'd be at our school for a full week to see if anyone could improve. I truly doubted I would. It takes me a while for me to be able to fully improve in something. 

I returned home- to find my grandparents with my mother. They were in the kitchen having a coffee. I told them all about it. My grandfather smiled at me and told me that he believed I could improve if I put my mind to it. My grandmother offered me a cookie and I went upstairs to do my homework. 

However; I stopped by my brother, Adam's, door. He seemed to be heavily annoyed at something as he sat at his desk. Curiously, I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. I noticed he was struggling with constellations so I helped him. Then, left him alone to decide if he wanted to use my help or not. 

Days passed, and soon Shirogane would leave.It was the night before that day when I had lost all hope. I sat within my room and stared at my glow star covered ceiling. I wished they were real. Adam came to my room after returning home from the Garrison, which was not far for him, since he could drive (also the reason he did not have a dorm there). He looked excited when he found me. 

"You helped me pass my test!" He had told me, before tackling me in for a hug. 

He said that he owed me, etcetera. However, I didn't want anything off of him. I did not found the point of gaining anything when I just wanted to help my brother. So, instead I just asked him about the garrison. Which he gladly told me about. 

It sounded exciting. I wished I had the skill to go there but I knew I wasn't that lucky. I voiced this to Adam who smiled at me and told me to: Use my instincts. I didn't know what that meant and I found myself pondering on it until the final day of trying out to be in the Garrison. 

Again, the class tried out, as the students who already passed was left alone. No one passed this time and I felt uneasy since I was sure I would follow in their footsteps. 

Gripping the controls when my turn arrived- I focused on passing the same three levels that I managed the last time. Then it was just fourth and fifth. I dodged and dodged the simulated rocks that floated in space. Everything began to get difficult even more and it was always a close call. I gritted my teeth because I was determined to beat this. 

I wanted to follow in Adam's, my grandfather's and Shirogane's foot steps. I wanted to be a pilot. I wanted to see space and I wanted to have the adventure my grandfather had when he was younger. 

_**'You can do it if you put your mind to it.'** _

_**'Try again.'** _

_**'Use your instincts.'** _

Then I let go of my wants and focused on nothing. Instead I let my body do the moving. I felt my movements become natural and less stiff. It was fun, but it also was... Free. 

I managed to pass the finals levels quickly than I thought I could. When I turned to Shirogane, he had a wide smile and he clapped me on the shoulder. I also found myself with a wide smile as excitement and adrenaline buzzed through my body. 

When, I returned home I told my mother what I did and then found Adam then told him, too. Both were proud and I couldn't wait to tell my grandfather too. I waited for him to come to visit with grandmother. However, they didn't... 

They didn't come to visit at all during the weekend either, and by the time I got my letter to the garrison. We all celebrated it... but without my grandfather and grandmother being there. It didn't feel right. They should of been there with the family. I asked my parents about it but they said just to focus on the celebration. 

I acted like was focused on that but my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't help to have a funny feeling in my gut when I thought about my grandfather. 

 _ **Instinct**_. 

The feeling was not good. The feeling felt like something was wrong or something was about to happen. 

_**Instinct.** _

I hatedthe feeling. It was gut wrenching. It made my heart hammer. I felt my worry eat away at me. I knew I wouldn't get this feeling away unless I see him. 

 _ **Instinct**_. 

Then, as the feelings got worse my grandparents finally visited. I was happy. I felt my worry disappeared when I saw their car, but the gut feeling did not waver. I ran to my grandparents car and was ready to hug them. I grinned when I saw them come out the car. However, when grandfather turned to look at me, his eyes were lifeless. His liveliness seemed to have drained away. 

 _ **Instinct**_. 

I turned to my grandmother n confusion and her eyes were glossy. Something was wrong... 

 _ **INSTINCT**_. 

 


	2. Prologue 2: Garrison Year one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrison year one 😅🔫
> 
> He's 14 / 15 btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Miguel... My uh cousin. From Mexcio." Stiles @ Scott's dad, Teen Wolf.
> 
> *Gets handcuffed to a tree*, "Woah, this is kinda..." *blushes*. Lance @ Nyma, Voltron. 
> 
> "I smell bullshit." Me @ my pal, concerning the AMOUNT OF TIMES SHE WATCHES BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY (more than 8 u feckin liar).

I never did got to find out why that day. My grandfather kept saying he was fine but... I knew that his smile was fake. I knew him. He wasn't  _fine._  

They kept the reason away even until I left for the garrison. Since, I could not drive nor was I of age to. I was set to get a dorm there. I reluctantly packed and said goodbye to everyone except Adam and Veronica because I would be seeing them a lot at the garrison. 

My grandfather hugged me the tightest, it was as if he would never see me again. I hugged back but more softer because it felt like he could break at anytime. Once; we let go of each other, I got into Adam's car and waved at my family as the car pulled away from our farm. I thought I saw tears in my grandfather's eyes but that would just be me seeing things.

_**Right?** _

Adam helped me and my stuff to my dorm, where a large boy was. He was sitting on the bed, where the stuff filled side of the room was, while reading a tablet. When he heard us enter; he glanced up, and stood up quickly, then saluted at us. I was so confused. 

"At ease. I'm just here to bring the greenie." Adam said, with a chuckle. 

The boy deflated, "Ha, sorry sir." 

"T'is cool." My brother replied. 

I rolled my eyes and began to unpack my things. Adam winked at me and left the dorm room leaving me with my roommate. 

"My names Hunk Garret." The boy said, shyly.

I turned to him, "Oh... Um. Lance Leandro Whyte." I said, holding my hand out to shake. 

"I thought you would of had a Spanish name?" Hunk blurted out, taking his hand. 

"Um, I'm Cuban and Scottish. My mother is from Cuba and my father is Scottish. We took my father's name." I told him. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I offend you?" He asked, with a worried expression. 

I shook my head, "No. It's a common mistake." I assured him. 

Hunk and I ended up becoming friends. He showed me around and found good areas to eat outside of the garrison. I learned about him and he learned all about me. Soon our friendship bloomed into being best buddies. 

I enjoyed the drills simulations that was there. It reminded of the one we had at the school. Eventually, we got to fly actual fighter planes and our class worked as a team. Hunk was there too. Although, he wanted to become an engineer. Flying was NOT his thing. He easily got sick. Poor guy. 

I called my family during the weekends and told them all about it. I would still have the same feeling I felt when I thought of my grandfather. His face seemed to be getting hollow but I never told him in case we was self conscious. 

During lunch times Veronica and Adam would come to see me. They would ask how I was as I tried to ask about grandfather but they didn't know either. 

I kept my thoughts away from him by spending time with Hunk, studying. Or we would explore the grounds. I liked my life at the garrison and but I couldn't wait for the summer to arrive though, so I could tell everyone in person. I also missed my mother's cooking and hugs. Or just my family in general. 

There was barely any drama in the classes. It was just a simple and quiet life for me. However, one day that changed. 

We were doing drills as usual while Iverson (our commander), Shirogane and a couple of programmers surveyed us and guided us. It was a normal day. I enjoyed using my instincts to fly the fighter plane around the garrisons skies. I was in formation with my fellow classmates as I heard poor Hunk trying not to be sick.

Seriously, poor guy. All he wanted to do was become an engineer! 

Anyways, a fellow classmate of mine decided to get cocky. I didn't know his name because I only focused on the class and Hunk. All I knew was- he had an attitude and had a mullet style of a hair. 

Who had those?! Especially nowadays! I mean I knew some people could pull them off especially my former teacher from school. She was the best teacher by the way, she always pushed us to try our best. Where was I? Oh! The random flight mate didn't even look old enough for a mullet! In fact, I was pretty sure he would suit an undercut. 

This classmate yawned into our ears through the mouth set. Then, he moved out of formation and nudged my plane in the process. Of course, we heard Iverson yell at him through our earpieces.

Seriously, what was this guys deal?! 

"Hey, watch it! You're gonna fail and will end up being a cargo pilot." I had snap to him. 

A fellow classmate (who I didn't really like) backed me up, "Yeah, you're gonna get us in trouble!" 

The rest of the class in the formation also agreed; however this kid ignored us, and in the end the whole class suffered. We ended up doing drills! It didn't help that the classmate (the one that I didn't like) riled up the cocky guy. The cocky guy ending throwing a punch and attacked this classmate. Which made us all get two more weeks of drills. 

I had asked Hunk what was said when we were in our dorm and I also asked for their names. It turns out the one who riled up the cocky guy's, name was James Griffin and he brought up the cocky guy's, Keith Kogane, parents up. Which are known to be dead or out of his life. 

Low blow, Griffin, low blow. 

Griffin and Kogane seemed to be always getting into fights. Even when Iverson threatened to kick them off the course. I was surprised that the commander hadn't already done it, but Kogane had connections with Shirogane (his best student). I suspected that Iverson didn't kick Griffin off either because it wouldn't be fair. 

It wasn't fair to the class either. We had to put up with both them and the punishment! 

During engineering/ programming class I was forced to work with Kogane, as Hunk worked with Griffin! I didn't even like them! Although, Kogane was better than Griffin who basically made Hunk do all the work! 

Kogane was still cocky even if it wasn't in flight class. He would make faces at Griffin and it would result in us almost get us both electrocuted. 

"You know instead of goggling at your boyfriend you could actually impress him and help me!" I had finally snapped, as I was tangled in wires. 

He down glared at me, "He's not my boyfriend." 

"Gee, ya'd think you both were because the AMOUNT of times you stare and fight like a married couple!" I sarcastically said, through gritted teeth. 

I knew I was possibly asking for trouble but what was I suppose to do?! 

"He starts it!" Kogane exclaimed. 

"What are you? Five? Stop letting him get under your skin and focus on yourself." I said, trying to untangle myself. 

"How? He brings up my parents every time and then he tries to beat me at everything." He snapped. 

"Because you're letting him feel like he's hurting you. Don't react. Ignore him and show him who's the better pilot." I told him. "That will really rile him up and you'll get off the hook if he fights." I added. 

"Really? That'll work?" He asked, frowning. 

"He's a bully right? If you ignore him and don't give any reaction then he'll get bored and leave you alone. Be the bigger person." I replied, "Plus, don't you think how happy Shirogane will be with this change? He won't have to keep pulling you out of Iverson's office." I added, with a smirk. 

"I guess..." He said, thoughtfully. 

"Also, if you do this then we can actually learn how to fly and stop doing these drills." I coaxed. 

"You only want me to do this for your sake don't you?" He said. 

"Hey! How else am I gonna be a fighter pilot while I'm still young?" I said. 

He smiled. 

I actually got him to smile...

"Fair enough. You're actually not bad for company, for a peanut." He said, smugly. 

I glared playfully, "Shuddup, or I'll bite your ankles." 

He laughed before he actually began to help me with the wires. 

After that he began to ignore Griffin. He made sure not to be too cocky either. He controlled his anger and always repeated to himself, 'Patience yields focus' or something. I could tell the class, Iverson and Shirogane was much happier with this change. It annoyed Griffin which was amusing to watch. He would always rant to his friends, frustrated.

Kogane and I were still forced to work together, but I didn't mind as much, anymore. He would usually vent to me and get his anger out of his system. Then, he and I would tease each other. He would go for my height and I would go for his hair. There was no malice behind it though. He also would get me to race him or be the first to do something. He made everything into a competition. Again, I didn't mind. 

When Shirogane left for the Kerberos mission I could tell Kogane was sad. I tried to cheer him up and got Hunk to help me sneak into the kitchens to make cookies. Kogane was still sad but he appreciated it. 

However, Kogane wasn't the only one sad about Shirogane. Adam was too. He ranted to me and Veronica on how 'Takashi' didn't listen to him. He was angry but also hurt. I figured out that they were more than friends, but Veronica decided to drop the gun and told me that they were engaged. 

Takashi Shirogane would of been my brother in law!!! 

I comforted Adam a lot and tried to help him smile. I told him that he would return, but he cried and told me that Shirogane had an illness. That would kill him in a years time. It takes several months to get to Kerberos. Shirogane wouldn't of made it. 

I knew why Shirogane went on the mission. It wasn't because of it being his last chance. It was because he didn't want Adam or Keith to see him suffer. That's what Veronica told me. Adam knew that too. He just couldn't accept it. 

I felt bad for Kogane. Now, that I had found out why he was truly sad I decided to make sure that he wasn't alone. However, Griffin's bullying resurfaced, and Kogane found it to be a lot harder to keep under control. He was going to snap and I knew Shirogane wouldn't want him to kicked off. So, I did the only thing I could do. I began to step in. 

"Why the sad face Kogane? Did your boyfriend dump you? Or did mummy and daddy ground you for dating older men?" Griffin teased, following Kogane through the halls. 

I watched and heard Kogane's teeth grind. 

"Did they put you over their lap and...-" 

"That's enough, Griffin. Grow up!" I snapped, putting myself between them and blocked the bully's path. 

I felt Kogane's stare. 

Griffin glared, "What did you just say to me?" 

I glared, "I said, grow up." 

"I thought you said that, Whyte." Griffin said. 

"Good to know you have ears. Now, clear off." I snapped. 

"Or what? You tell your big brother or sister that I'm being a meany?" He teased. 

I frowned, "Jeez, how immature can you actually get? Can you stop acting like a jerk? Then, maybe you'll actually have real friends." 

His gang behind him, 'oo'ed. 

"I rest my case." I added. 

Griffin glared, "Listen here punk. You better apologize or I'll..." 

"You'll what?" I asked, coldly. 

"I'll beat you up, that's what. You need to show your elders some respect." He snapped. 

"I'm all for respect for elders. But, you deserve none off of me. You're not worth it." I growled, "Now, clear off." 

"Or what, Short stack?!" He exclaimed. 

I grinned, "Or I'll get my big bad brother to give detention." I told him, sweetly. "My brother hates it when you talk to his brother and his fiance's adoptive brother like that." 

He looked terrified. 

Needless to say, Griffin was terrified of me. I would always step in for Kogane and he would instantly back away. Hunk was proud but also scared.

Although Kogane hated it when I stepped in (I didn't know why), he again appreciated it. Kogane seemed to be getting better but that didn't change his closed off personality. He was still glad that Hunk and I were there for him. 

However, it went down hill for him. The Kerberos mission was announced and all the crew members were pronounced dead. I watched the pain filled Kogane's eyes before he darted out of the mess hall. I had never seen someone so broken. 

I was hurt too. I lost my hero but that was nothing compared to what both Adam and Kogane felt.  

He went to class after that even though I said it wasn't a good idea. I told him he needed time but he told me he was fine. I didn't believe him. I knew he wasn't _fine_. 

We were once again in pilot class but instead of flying we were doing written work. I tried to cheer him up, but he didn't smile. He only blankly stared at his paper. It didn't help that Iverson was yelling at the class telling them what when wrong with the mission. It felt like he was blaming Shirogane. 

"He's alive." I heard Kogane say to me. 

I turned to him, "What?" 

"Shiro, he's alive." He repeated. 

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I have a gut feeling." He told me. 

His gut feelings were never wrong. He predicted ten pop quizzes and when we would have chicken nuggets at the mess hall. Kogane loved his chicken nuggets. 

"So, you're saying Iverson is lying?" I asked. 

"That can't be right... Why would he do that?" Hunk added. 

"I think something happened and he didn't want that truth to be out. But I know Shiro is alive." Kogane said. 

I believed him. 

I heard from Kogane that he tried to get answers but Iverson wasn't talking.

One night, Kogane tried again as I wait on the roof, alone, for him because Hunk had a stomach bug. When he returned he looked frantic and told me he needed to leave. 

"What? Why?!" I had exclaimed. 

"I punch Iverson in the face and now he's gonna arrest me." He said. 

"Why?!" I exclaimed. 

"He told me Shiro was a failure." He replied. 

He didn't need to say anymore. 

"Where will you go?" I asked him, sadly. 

"I found somewhere in the desert where I can go. It's my dad's old home." He told me. "I'm stealing a hover bike." He added. 

"What if you get caught?!" I exclaimed. 

He smirked, "I won't." 

"But what will do you out there?" I asked, standing up. 

"I've a gut feeling that I will need to stay there and look for ways to get Shiro back. I've got until a year until his illness kicks in." He told me. 

I fell my face fall, "Well, good luck." 

"Come with me." He said. 

I snapped my head up to look at him, "What?" 

"I said, come with me. We can find Shiro together and prove what the garrison is." He told me, with determination filling his eyes. 

"I can't... My family and Hunk would be worried... Plus, I can't leave Adam." I told him, "I'm sorry." I added.

His face fell, "I understand... I'll miss you. You, Shiro and Hunk were the only ones who opened up to me... and I'm thankful for that." He said, with a forced smile. 

"This isn't goodbye." I told him, "We'll see each other again." 

He grinned for real, "Yeah. We will, peanut. And next time we'll race our planes and see who's the better pilot." 

I smiled, "You're on." 

We heard yelling from guards. 

"You better go." I said. 

He nodded and turned but he stopped. He turned back to me and gave me a sad smile before rushing off. 

"Bye, mullet." I said, even though he couldn't hear me. 

I watched a hover bike crashed out of the garages with rovers changing him. He was merely a speck before I returned to my room. 

I was already missing him by the first week. I didn't want to admit it but Kogane was a good friend, but at least Hunk was still by my side the whole time.

Then, out of nowhere... Life got worse for me. 

Two weeks after Kogane had left I was called into Iverson's office. Veronica and Adam was there too. I thought I did something wrong but as it turns out... I didn't nothing wrong.

I found out that something had happened at home. Something that made me feel numb in the heart and I felt like my world had crashed down... 

My grandfather had died. He too had a life-threatening illness. He had suffered and I didn't get to see him for his final moments. I could never see him again. I had lost everyone who influenced me and made a change in me in that moment. 

Kogane, Shirogane and my grandfather. 

 

I felt _**broken**_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some langst... 😞


	3. A year later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins!!! 
> 
> 😵🤓😓😴😒  
> The team ^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He will be turning 16 soon 😅
> 
> Also I've been really ill so that's y I haven't updated. Mi sorry.
> 
> "Me? Sexy? Well, if you like socially awkward then I'm your guy." Stiles (Dylan) @ cameras. 
> 
> "I got two hours asleep on Friday." Merlin @ Gaius. 
> 
> "Imma stay out the kitchen for a while... it's tryna kill me." Me @ my maw.
> 
> "Oh, I'd recognise that mullet anywhere." Lance @ team punk
> 
> I forgot to add quotes

_**Dear Lance,** _

_**I'm sorry I hadn't told you. You wouldn't of left for the garrison if I did. I love you and I'm sorry.** _ _**Continue your dream. Become what you've wanted don't give up.** _

_**Take care of yourself.** _

**_\- Love Grandpa xxx_ **

****I held on to that letter even a year after his funeral. I kept it in my pockets at all times.

During the time I was recovering I was moved into fighter class. Iverson decided that I would take Kogane's place, as he would of gotten it if he hadn't 'flunked' out. 

Hunk became a part of my fighter team, as a new boy became in and also joined. His name was Pidge Gunderson. I wondered why he looked a lot alike to Matt Holt. Idol? I mean Pidge was a tech person, but I was convinced he wasn't who he said he was. 

Anyways, I faked my happiness. The class saw me as a flirt and a goofy person but no I wasn't. I felt so done with everyone and everything but I kept this facade up for the people who were still there for me. I didn't even tell Hunk about my grandfather. Still... I think I should of. 

Needless to say that our teamwork sucked. I mean really sucked. Often we would be yelled at especially on _**that day**_. 

Lemme just tell y'all you would never believe my story and you'd might think I'm making it up. However, I wasn't. 

I really wasn't... 

After, we were yelled at because; I sucked at being a leader, Hunk could not handle simulations/ flying and Pidge was too short to reach the communication, we were dismissed for the night. 

Hunk looked miserable. So, I decided to slip on some normal clothes that consisted of; a baseball tee, an opened blue checkard shirt (with a green army jacket that was my brother's, on top that hid it), blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and sneakers. I had both the letter and a beanie in my pocket. 

Seeing what I was doing Hunk slipped on his own clothes and followed me as we snuck out. He wasn't happy when he found out what we were doing. He thought we were going to the kitchen. 

"Lance, I don't think this is a good idea." He told me, as he rounded an empty corridor. 

"Hunk, we've sneaked out before." I said. 

"And we always got caught!" He hissed. 

I rolled my eyes, "Look, all we are doing is grabbing Pidge and heading into town. You know? To bond as a team." I said. 

"I don't like this." He said. 

"Ya never do." I said. 

We had hidden in some empty bins, that was oddly colour coded for us, as a guard went by. Then, we headed to where Pidge's dorm was. We were about to go and knock but his door opened.

We weren't the only ones sneaking out. Pidge was too. 

So, we followed him to the roof. Once, Pidge was out on the roof he brought out some odd looking tech and listened in to his earphones. Hunk and I sneaked towards him. I slowly pulled part of the head piece off of his ear then leaned my mouth near his ear. 

"Come here to rock out?" I asked. 

Pidge yelped and scrambled away from me. He suddenly tried to look 'innocent'. 

"Um no." He said, glancing away. 

I frowned, "I haven't seen garrison tech that looks like this." I said, gesturing to his things. 

"Because it's not the garrisons equipment... It's mine." He said. 

Hunk gasped as he was still on his hands and knees. 

He crawled on the roof by the way... Ouch. 

"You made all this?!"  He exclaimed, in awe. 

Pidge looked smug, "Yep." 

"Okay... And what is _**all**_ this stuff even for?" I asked, as Hunk kept trying to touch it but Pidge kept slapping his hand. 

The smaller male deflated, "Look, the world as we know it is about to change..." 

Hunk poked the laptop again.  

"Don't touch my equipment!" Pidge exclaimed, glaring at my freaked out friend. 

"Okay... Continue?" I said. 

Pidge frowned, "Look, I've been getting these readings... That are not from earth..." 

"Aliens?!" Hunk yelped. 

"Sh, Hunk." I said. 

He looked sheepish, "My bad." 

"And they keep saying one thing. Voltron." He said, showing us a notepad with the word and a weird doodle. 

"Voltron?" I echoed, "I've never heard of that." 

"STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!!!" Pidge yelled. 

"Shhh!" I hissed. 

I glanced at the wavelengths on the screen of the laptop as the other two slammed their hands to their mouths. 

"These seem different from what we learned back at the garrison." I remarked. 

 "Well, duh. Aliens won't have the same wavelength as us " Pidge said. 

I frowned. 

Then, life seemed to get crazier.

The garrison's alarms went off and on the speakers it seems like they wanted everyone in their rooms unless it was higher up people. From the sky we noticed a dot and Pidge pulled out his binoculars to see what it was. He gave them to me and I realised it was a ship... It wasn't ours. 

The next thing we knew we were following garrison scientists (who were using cars) to the sight where the ship landed. From a hill we watched them set up a set and put something inside. I didn't see Veronica nor Adam, which might this was in fact a secret thing. 

Pidge wired up his laptop and looked at their cameras( I was curious on his fast can the garrison could build). We saw it was Shiro who looked so different! His hair had white at the front; he looked bulkier, he had a scar on his noise and... Was that a fake arm?! 

My hero was alive! 

"We need to get in there and help him!" Pidge said. 

He was right the garrison wasn't listening to him about aliens... They just sedated him. 

He mentioned Voltron...

"How do we do that?" I asked. 

"You know we could just go to the kitchen at the garrison instead right?" Hunk said. 

"No, my brother loves this man. I'm not leaving him with them! They could do anything to him." I said. 

"And I wanna know where the rest of the crew is!" Pidge added. 

Wait... He looks like Matt... one of the crew members... Does that mean...- 

"Okay..." My best friend said, in defeat. "Then, how are we going to do this?" 

"We need a distraction." Pidge said. 

Hunk frowned, "How?" 

Suddenly, around the tent there were explosions. 

"There you go." I said. 

"Is that the aliens?!" Hunk exclaimed. 

"No, Hunk. That was clearly a distraction." I said. 

"For who?" He asked. 

"For him." Pidge said, as his eyes were looking through the binoculars. 

He gave them to me, again. 

I felt my heart jump at the sight...

Keith? 

"It's Keith." I said, breathlessly. 

I had to help him! 

I stood up and ran down the hill as the other two followed. 

"Who?" Pidge asked. 

"Wait, really?! Are you sure?!" Hunk exclaimed. 

"Duh, I'd recognized that mullet anywhere." I replied, as I was practically bolting. 

"Who's Keith?" Pidge asked. 

We didn't answer.

When we reached into the tent which somehow was not a tent but a mini lab base, _**How did they build that fast?!**_ , we had to step over knocked out bodies. 

We reached the room to where Shiro was and found Keith struggling to keep him up by his arm. I quickly went over to them, and put the older male's arm around my neck, then put an arm around his back. 

"Who are you?" Keith asked. 

"It's me, Lance." I replied. 

He frowned. 

"We were in the same class at the garrison?" I added, with my own frown. 

"Oh really? Are you an engineer?" He asked. 

I felt hurt but I pushed my emotions away. 

"Look, it doesn't matter. Let's just get him out of here before more people come." I snapped. 

He blinked, "Okay?" 

We both dragged Shiro outside as the other two followed. I heard Pidge questioning Hunk about us. He quietly answered that we knew each other and suggested that Keith just forgot. 

However, Keith and I where friends... 

"Can we ride with you?" Hunk asked, when he saw more cars coming from a distance. 

Keith didn't get to answer as the big guy climbed onto the hover bike that was there. Pidge followed, as I dragged Shiro to Hunk, who also pulled him on, before Keith and I climbed on. It tipped slightly backwards because of the weight. 

"Can this thing hold all of us?" Hunk asked. 

"No." Keith replied. 

After; a car chase, a snarky remark from Keith, driving off a cliff and surviving due to the fact we were on a hovering vehicle. We reached at shack in the middle of nowhere at sunset. Hunk lifted Shiro into the shack onto the couch and tucked him up like a mother with a child.

Keith offered his room to Pidge who tiredly agreed and decided to nap, as Hunk got the floor so he could monitor Shiro. 

He was also great with medical care.  

Keith went into the kitchen, as I decided to go outside. It wasn't like anyone could see me. We were miles away from any towns. I sat on the tire swing that was there and glared at the horizon. I was gathering my thoughts. 

Aliens existed... Voltron, whatever it was, was important to them. Shiro was alive and I got Keith back even though he didn't remember me... And somehow hated me? 

I sighed. 

I missed Keith. A lot, having him not there when I had lost my grandfather and having to support Adam was hard. I found it to be a lot worse because he didn't even remember me. All those times we were together, the caring words and the happy times were nothing to him... 

Maybe they shouldn't mean anything to me. 

I pulled out my grandfather's letter and opened it. Then flipped it around to see the weird hand written language that was behind it. I traced my finger over it and pushed the negative thoughts away by taking my mind off of them. 

I closed the letter delicately and placed it in my pocket. I grabbed my beanie and pulled it on to my head. My ears and fringe poked out which covered my right eye. Then, I stood up and decided to go inside. 

When Shiro would wake up, I hoped he would explain what was going on and remember me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh
> 
> Again this is basically an a.u so the event will not be the same.


	4. A catch up & the strange energy?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange energy... what could it be?   
> Will Shiro remember Lance?   
> Will the energy be found?   
> What is going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah zi return of me 
> 
> In respond to 'What did Merlin catch?'   
> "A cold." Merlin, @ Arthur 🤒
> 
> "Oh thank god... I hated it,,, sorry." Stiles @ Scott With his new tattoo 🙇
> 
> "Let's finish what we started." Lance @ keith.   
> (But also me @ this fanfiction) 😁
> 
> "I guess I enjoy sushi... even though I don't like seafood..." ME @ my pal 😕

After, Shiro woke up with a start- he rushed out of the shack. He was wearing clothes that Keith had put on him. We didn't know where that dropout got them, but we knew not to question it. 

"I'm scared, Lance." Hunk said, as he leaned against me on the couch. 

"We'll be fine." I assured him. 

He still didn't look sure. 

After a few moments of waiting, both older men returned and Keith went up to a covered wall. Suddenly, he yanked off the covers and it revealed conspiracy board. Hunk and I stood up, as Pidge joined us. Together we got closer to the board. 

"What have you been working on?" Shiro asked. 

"After I got booted from the garrison... I was kinda lost. But, I was drawn here..." He explained, as I eyed up the board further. 

Keith continued to explain stuff as I found myself zoning out. The images on the board; had drawings of lions on a cave, a giant rock in the desert, along with a map and... Was... Was that a drawing of Mothman? 

I felt an itch at the back of my mind. It felt like a presence that felt as almost... as if I shared a mind with something. 

I shiver. 

"Lance, right?" 

Then, Shiro was in front of me. Holding out his metal arm. I blinked a few times to get my mind our of my thoughts. I smiled at him and nodded, before giving him a firm hand shake. 

I guess he didn't remember me... 

"I'm pidge, the nervous guy is Hunk." Pidge said. 

"Are there aliens?! Are they coming here?!" Hunk exclaimed, nervously fidgeting his hands. 

When was aliens involved? 

Again, an itch happened. This time it was stronger... It felt like a pull. I wondered what it was. Again, I found myself zoning out and all noise was muted. 

A noticed a transparent blue line. It trailed out of the shack. When I glanced out the window I noticed the trail go on for miles. In the distance there was rocks that looked mountain like. They kind of looked like the rocks in the photo. 

I turned back to to the group to find Hunk holding up Pidge's bag and a photo? 

Had I gone death? I couldn't hear what he was saying!!! 

I studied the photo before Pidge snatched it. The guy in the photo looked like Pidge but I knew it was Matthew Holt... The girl next to him in the photo looked like him too... But, she looked familiar... Really familiar... 

Oh my gosh... Holy hell... That cunning little gremlin! 

Hunk and Pidge both walked over to the couch. They began to do some techy stuff as Shiro and Keith glanced at me. Again, I couldn't hear. The trail was more clearer. 

"M'gonna get some air." I think I muttered.

Then, I speed walked out of the shack again and found a little hill in front of the shack. It a had a little ledge which made me think of a tiny cliff. It was adorable. 

I sat down kicking my legs off of the edge. I watched the trail continue to mock me. I hated the silence that came with it. I truly hated it! 

Frowning, I crossed my arms and laid on my back so I could look at the blue sky. I wondered what the heck was going on. 

Why did i see a trial? Why can't I hear? What is the presence? You know what? I just wondered: What the hell? 

"You're Adam's brother aren't you?" 

I screamed in surprised, and I felt off the tiny cliff after I scrambled to move. Glancing up, I met the surprised expression of Shiro. 

"Oh... um hi." I said. 

"Hi." He replied, "Uh, here." He added, offering a hand. 

I took it and he effortlessly pulled me up. 

I cleared my throat, "Erm, yeah I am." 

"You look a bit like him." 

"Does that mean I'm handsome?" 

He snorted, "Yeah. Sure." 

"You wound me, Kashy." 

"Huh, I haven't heard that in a while." 

"Who use to call you that?" I asked. 

"You did. You accidentally called me that when Adam introduce me to the family. You were a bit young at the time. Then, when I met you in class, again... You acted like we had met for the first time." He replied. 

He then pouted. 

"Oh... I guess I had forgotten that." I said. 

And here I was thinking he had forgotten. When it was I who had forgotten our first encounter. 

"You wound me, Leo." He teased. 

I returned his pout. 

 

_______________

 

We followed Hunk and Pidge around the rocky areas after they had made a device and Keith drove us there using his hoverbike. 

"This is creepy." I stated, as I recognized the rock shapes reminded me of the graph Hunk made. 

We continued to follow Hunk and Pidge in silence. It was slightly amusing because it looked like Pidge was taking Hunk for a walk. 

He is best boy after all. 

We entered a cave that Keith was familiar with. As, it was filled with the drawings of the lions. 

"I've checked this cave. There is nothing here!" The mullet man snapped. 

"How about underneath?" Hunk asked, pointing the device to the floor as the machine beeped madly. 

"There is no tunnels leading there. Trust me! I've tried!" Keith hissed. 

He should of taken a chill pill before we had left... Or had ate something. 

_**Come...** _

I felt my eyes widen as the trail returned, and it did fade into the floor. All the drawings and symbols lit up. I was sure no one else was seeing it due to the fact they were not freaking out. Like I was in the inside. 

_**Come...** _

The presence was there and it felt so strong that it sent shivers down my spine. I felt a pull towards one of the drawings that were slightly hidden by sand. I went up to it and wiped it. The glowing got brighter and this time the others could see it. 

"They've never done that before." Keith said, in amazement. 

The floor began to glow too- the strange symbols were more noticeable and I heard everyone gasp. 

_**Come...** _

The amazement was replaced with fear as the floor Crumbled beneath us. We were pulled down by a water fall, as Pidge moved to sit on Hunk's shoulder grasping his hair. We all screamed as we then fell through a hole that lead to... Somewhere. We all slid off the water fall... 

Then we were falling. 

_**Come...** _

A voice telling me to 'come' (giggity), was the last thing I heard before I was thrusted into a under ground lake. 

 

Ugh, I hated the feeling of wet jeans... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGERRRRR 
> 
> ME: I live!!! 
> 
> Everyone else: 😯😐😑😕😠😡😴😣😤😶😒😓😫🙋🙃🙁
> 
> I do apologize for the long ass wait.   
> My poor unfortunate ass has been unmotivated with stories but I'm determined to do this. 
> 
> 🙇🤗


	5. Pushy Lion & A Rude/ Strange Aliens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet blue along with the Alteans we know and love! How would Lance take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis I Stabo 
> 
> Might be foreshadowing here 😎
> 
> You get a virtual cookie if u find it XD
> 
> "Wow. And how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin @ Arthur. 
> 
> "I am 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, sarcasm is my only defense." Stiles @ Scott. 
> 
> "Haha! The Hunter has now become the- Oh No! Hes free!" Lance @ dat water snak. 
> 
> "No body touches my floof blanket or I'll crush ur private parts with a sledgehammer and then burn it with a flame thrower." Me @ everyone

I hated wet jeans. Especially, skinny ones... It felt so gross. Don't get me started on how hard they can be to get off. 

Cringing, I sat up, and realised it was a shallow lake and I was alive. I internally cheered before the feeling of wet jeans returned. I stood up and let out a whine. 

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Why didn't I wear leggings?" I muttered, before looking forward. "Why-..." 

My eyes widened at what was in front of me. A giant mechanical lion stood tall by a cave wall that was littered by the same markings and it was surrounded by a force field or something. 

"They are everywhere." I blurted out. 

I finally heard the others take a sharp breathe. I heard Hunk let out a 'wow' and then I heard movement to indicate they all stood up. The trail of blue light led up to the lion and the markings were surrounded by a blue hue. Surrounding the lion was a circular marking that reminded me of something. I was unsure what though. 

Keith started forward towards the lion, then Hunk and Pidge followed, and Shiro and I trailed behind. I think we were both worried and wary of the situation. 

"It seems to be surrounded by a barrier of some sort." Keith said. 

"Nooo, ya don't say." I grumbled, sarcastically. 

Shiro gave me a warning look. 

_**Come** _

The voice returned making me mentally curse. The presence was stronger, but this time I felt eyes on me. 

"Anyone get the feeling that they're being watch?" I asked. 

"No." Shiro replied. 

"Huh..." I said, before glancing up at the lions eyes while Keith started feeling up the barrier. 

The lions eyes sparked for a bit. 

_**Come.** _

"Ugh, how do we get in?!" Keith exclaimed, frustrated. 

Somebody should of taken a chill pill before we had left. 

I walked forward automatically. I didn't know why I was doing it but I might as well embrace it. 

"Maybe all we need to do is knock." I said, before knocking on the barrier, twice. 

On the second touch, the barrier broke and some light lingered on my knuckle. I frowned but before I could say anything- the markings that were in a circle (which the lion sat on), glowed very brightly. 

A flash of blue and suddenly I wasn't seeing a cave anymore. 

Five robot lions; blue, red, black, yellow and green were flying together. Then, they combined into a giant fighting robot with a sword and shield.

_**Voltron...** _

That was Voltron?! 

The vision faded and we were back in the cave. 

As everyone was fangirling and aweing at what they saw. I felt a sense of dread. 

Why would we be given this opportunity to see and possibly interact with Voltron, without a price? 

The lion move and everyone but me screamed. Instead, I watched the lion lowered its head and opened its mouth. 

_**Come, Paladin.** _

Paladin? What was this? Dungeons and dragons?! 

I felt the urge to go in and I felt that this was right. So, I went into the mouth and the presence was practically overwhelming. I entered a cockpit like area and walked past the chair which was by the door. I went to the black glass screen that looked as if you would see out of it if the lion was active. 

_**My paladin...** _

Why did the voice repeat that? 

Suddenly, something hit my thigh and I fell backwards on to the chair that somehow moved. I was closer to the screen when it turned on.

It was very blue. 

The others joined me and they warily looked around. 

"Is this a ship?" Hunk asked. 

"I think so, bud." I replied. 

"Why would this even be here or why has it not been discovered?" Pidge wondered. 

"I don't have a good feeling." I told them all. 

_**Fly.** _

A flash of a transparent hand using the controls went through my mind. 

Did this lion want me to fly? 

"I think the lion is talking to me." I said, before pressing some buttons. 

"Since when?" Hunk asked. 

"I think ever since we made it to that shack... But, I thought I was just hearing or feeling things." I replied. 

"You're telling me that you could of led us here without all that hassle?" Keith snapped. 

"How was I suppose to know?! I don't know how alien shiz works! Last time I checked I came from earth!" I snapped back. 

"Enough you two." Shiro warned us. 

"Oh great, we have a father figure in this group." I said. 

"We also have a mom." Pidge said. 

"Hunk?" I asked. 

'He' nodded, "Hunk." 

"Hey!" My best friend whined. 

_**Paladin, fly.** _

"I know I'm getting on to it!" I hissed at the lion, irritated. 

"What?" Hunk asked. 

"Lion, very pushy. Might name her Princess Pushy Pants." I replied. 

"Don't name it! You'll get attached!" He scolded me. 

Too late, we already shared the same mind. 

 

So after I managed to fly us up to space (and been called 'the worse pilot ever' by Keith, the jerk), annoy an alien ship so it followed us away from earth, went through a portal that looked like a wormhole from the space movies I've seen and then to a different planet that the lion was insistent to go to- we landed outside of what I assumed to be a castle. 

We stayed close once we entered it (the lion basically yelled at the castle to open up). We were scanned and was led by some lights to a room. Shiro made sure we remained close because he decided to be protective. 

From the ground these pod like things arose from it. Hunk hid behind Shiro for the fourth time as I went closer. They're were two 'people' in it. 

"Are they dead?" Keith asked. 

"Like I'm gonna know that." I replied. 

He glared. 

The front of the pod thingy disappeared and a woman with cloudy like hair was standing there unconscious. She snapped her eyes open and fell forward, yelling out something. I darted over and caught her. Letting her use her weight on me. 

Why did she have strange markings on her cheeks? Why did she have pointy ears?! 

When I thought that, I heard Veronica mock me with, 'Oh my gosh, lance you can't just ask an alien why they are different!'

Curse mean girls. 

The woman blinked and pulled back slightly to see me. Her bright blue eyes felt like she was piercing my soul. 

"Are you okay?" I asked. 

She nodded.

Oh good she could understand me... Wait... How?! 

"Who are you?" She asked, "And where am I?" 

"Oh, I'm Lance... and uh, you're technically in my arms within a castle?" I replied. 

She nodded at that before she glanced at something beside me. 

"What happened to your ears? They're hideous." She said, finally standing on her own. 

Ouch. 

I pouted and touched them. 

"What do you mean? Why are they hideous? Why are you being rude?" I asked. 

She glared, "Who. Are. You?! And how did you get into my castle?!" She demanded, ignoring me. 

I backed away before she could touch me. 

"I told you! I'm Lance! And we went through the front door!" I replied, glaring at her. 

I didn't like her. Rude woman. 

"A lion brought us here." Hunk added. 

"A lion? No it can't be... H-How long has it been?" She asked, suddenly fearful. 

"Five minutes?" I replied. 

She ignored me and ran over to a control panel that Pidge was playing with. It didn't work for 'him', but as soon as the woman touched it- it lit up. 

"Oh so that's how it works." Pidge said. 

She tapped away ignoring us as I kept feeling my ears. Were they too big? Gross? 

"Don't listen to her. Your ears are adorable." Hunk said, with a smile. 

"Really? But, she just met me yet she said they were hideous..." I replied. 

"She's not got the same ears as you though. From an Earth standard, they're cute." He assured me. 

I smiled. 

"For an elephant." Keith added. 

"You're on thin ice." Hunk said, glaring at him. 

Keith just raised his arms in surrender. 

I heard a 'hiss' behind me and I turned to find a red haired male with different colour from the woman, markings but the same ears. He snapped his eyes opened and noticed me. He leaped forward preparing to karate chop me. I was so glad that Adam taught me self defensive, because I found myself easily dodging him. 

"Coran leave them. They mean us no harm." The woman said. 

'Coran' let out a little 'hmph' before he said, "Just as well, because if you were a threat I would of..." 

He then made some noises as he showed of some 'fighting' moved. 

"Imma just go over here." I said, moving away from both aliens. 

What a weird Tuesday... 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L. LoverBoy
> 
> A. Attractive. 
> 
> N. NoiceBoi
> 
> C. Cute
> 
> E. Energetic


	6. The lions & an actual space mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning about zi lions and getting the yellow lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No, really I'm that stupid and if you don't believe me, watch." *runs off* Merlin. 
> 
> "Personally, I’m a big fan of ignoring a problem until it goes away." Stiles. 
> 
> "Girl, you've already activated my partical-..." Lance. 
> 
> "I stare at the void. The void stares back. I wink at the void. The void blushes." Me. 
> 
> Imma rest now, mi head is buzzin'.

After some hugging moment between that old man and that rude woman. They began to explain what the heck was going on.

I'll put it simply:

There had been a war going for ten thousand years. An alien species called the Galra caused it and it made the aliens we met, the altean's, planet destroyed. Only survivors were they two. The rude woman was actually a princess. Her name was Allura and the other male was her advisor called Coran. From what I gather, the five lions were sentient beings that was connected to the princess. She knew who the paladins (pilots of the lions) were. Also, there is a big main villain guy who's managed to live for more than a thousand years. I think his name was Zarkon... I felt Voldemort vibes coming from him. I swear if Zarkon barely has a nose- I'm done. Allura then began to explain who the Paladins are out of us... Oh boy...

At least we got to look at a colourful light up map of the universe. 

Black. The head of Voltron and the leader. It was clearly Shiro.

Red. Right hand man and the instincts, based lion. Most temperamental and harder to fly. Very fast. It was Keith, I guess that made sense?

Green. Left arm. The more knowledgeable and curious lion. Pidge, duh!

Yellow. Left leg. The one who lifts Voltron (and the team), is physically the strongest and heavy armoured. Of course, ma boo. Hunk!

Finally, the Blue lion. It me.

However, I didn't let her finish due to the fact that she said that _**WE**_ were the defenders of the universe! 

"Hold up! Hold up!" I said, raising my arms. "You want us? Humans, I may add... less advanced than you are. To defend the universe? I repeat, you want; a social anxiety person who gets sick easily when flying, a person with memory problems, a small human who gets angry a lot, an emo angst teen and me?! Who can barely function to even get ready in the morning?!" I exclaimed. 

Allura frowned but nodded. 

I barked our at laugh, "Good luck with that!" 

"Lance." Shiro warned me. 

"He's not wrong." Hunk said, looking grateful that I mentioned he couldn't handle flying. 

I gotchu boo. 

"As you see, We currently have the blue lion is our grasp. However, We must find the others." The princess said, ignoring us. 

Rude. 

She began to show us a map. 

"Wait, the black lion is at the same place as the blue one." Pidge said. 

"Good observation! Good to know you less developed species do have some intelligence." Coran said, getting into 'his' personal space. 

"First of all. Rude. And second, 'he's' using his eyes." I said, crossing my arms. 

Shiro gave me another warning look. 

"Where's the red lion?" Keith asked. 

"We don't know." The princess admitted, "However, as we are locating it. I believe we should retrieve the green and yellow lion."

The princess explained that I would take Hunk through a wormhole and then deliver him to his lion. As, Shiro and Pidge would take a pod to get the Green lion. Keith would stay with Allura and Coran while they located the red lion.

Shiro agreed for us and then we went to do so what we were meant to do. 

"I'm probably gonna regret this." Hunk said, as he stepped on to the Blue Lion's ramp. 

"Broski, I already do." I said, following him.

We took off the blue lion and we hovered by the pod. Coran said his farewell with a, 'If you are not back by 'an alien term for hour' then you have to stay there.' 

Charming. 

Then, we were thrusted into one wormhole and the pod in another, before we could protested. Hunk, poor guy, clutched onto my chair for dear life. When, we finally slowed- I checked on him and I glided to where the online tracker was pointing. 

"Okay, mi amour. Let's get your giant kitty and leave this place. I have a bad feelings so I wanna leave as soon as." I told him. 

He agreed. 

Suddenly, weird ships that reminded me of the giant ship that attacked us when we were near earth appeared. They began shooting at us and I had to dodge. There was a lot of them. 

" ' _ **It's non galran infested'** _he said, _**'you could live there',**_ he said." I mocked Coran, getting the lion to shoot at them. 

"LANCE!" Hunk yelped, when a laser got too close. 

"I'm on it!" I exclaimed. 

"We need a plan!" 

"Well, naw!" 

"Lance, now Is not the time to be- AHHHH WE ARE GONNA DIE!" 

"Go to space they said, it'll be fun they sa-..." 

"LANCE I GET IT!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Never in my life, I had been able to do a loopty loop. However, I was somehow successful. 

"Ugh, I'm gonna puke." 

"Hunk! Don't do that!" 

"Fine..." 

Suddenly, I spotted what we were looking for. 

"Hunk! There's the cave where the yellow lion is!" 

"Perfect! How do we get in?" 

"Uhhh, I have a plan. But, you won't like it." 

"Oh no." 

"Tuck and roll." 

"Tuck and... Lance no!" 

As we neared the cave- Hunk begged however I had no other plan. 

"See you on the other side. I'll distract." I told him, before pressing a button once the lion was low enough. 

He went tumbling out and rolled into the cave. I turned the lion and let it loose. 

"Blue Lion! Let's kick some butt!" 

I dived the lion towards the, what I identify as, the fighters ships and button smashed the laser buttons, like I would for a fighting videogame. I hoped Hunk would hurry. 

_**Paladin...** _

"Yes? Please tell me you have a plan?!" 

_**Paladin...** _

"Look, sweetheart. I'll do anything! Name you, pamper you, love you... Heck, I'll sing! But, please! For all that is sane, help me!" 

Before the lion could answer though, the cave's entrance caved in due a fire that came from the fighter ship. I felt my heart stop and my stomach dropped. 

"HUNK! NO!!!" 

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. 

Not him... Not my best friend... 

It's my fault... He's gone... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger 
> 
> 😅 I'm gonna die


	7. Handling lions & pissing off some enemies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues, We get more connection between the blue lion and Lance and Lance decides to be a lil shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nah, I don't really fancy it." Merlin @ Arthur. 
> 
> "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. Now, What should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows." Stiles @ Scott, Lydia, Jackson and allison. 
> 
> "Here's an option. Shut your quiznak!" Lance @ Keith. 
> 
> "I'm currently surviving on 30 minutes of sleep and coffee at this point." Me @ my mother.

I lowered my head as I gripped tightly on the controls. The large lump on my throat was overwhelming, but I knew I wouldn't cry. I had to be strong and defeat these fighters.

"Blue." I croaked out. "Let's demolish these tin cans." I said, as rage filled me.

I would avenge my Hunk.

As, We continued to fight- I found myself thinking it was unfair. All I wanted to do was do art in space. Not fight a war. Not only I've lost grandfather, but I was away from my family with; a so call friend who acts like he doesn't remember me, my brother's ex, some rude aliens, a friend of mine who lied to me and my best friend who was...

"Blue. If we can do anything beyond blasting them and cutting them, now is the time to do it." I said, as more kept appearing.

I heard a lion purr within my mind.

So, I knew she acknowledged it... Now what?!

_**May I have a name like you said?** _

Wait, did they just say proper sentences?! 

"You're looking for a name, now?!" 

_**Please.** _

"I need to get to know you first!" 

_**Very well, let's connect.** _

Wait what?! 

Suddenly, my eyes were not my own. It was clear I was looking through the lions eyes. I felt at peace though. It felt like an ocean that was calming and glowing within the moonlight. Then, as time slowed down- I felt a burst of energy and then I was seeing through my own eyes again. In front of me, was the fighters, frozen in place (literally). 

"Woah, you can control ice?" 

_**And water.** _

"Thats amazing." 

_**Thank you... Heads up.** _

Wh- 

From the ground a flash of yellow burst from it and smashed the rest of the fighters. I blinked, as the yellow thing stopped. It was the yellow lion... Which meant...

"Hunk?" 

"Whoo boy, that was wild. Can we get out of here?" I heard him reply, through the communication device. 

"Y-yeah." 

"Well, you might as well hurry up you only have a few ticks." Coran chirped. 

With that we speeding our lions towards the wormhole and went through. We went into the same hanger. 

I was trying to feel something after realizing my best friend was alive. We both left our lions and went down the ramp. As soon as I saw him, I threw away all my 'hide my emotions' and marched over to him and hugged him, tight. 

"L-Lance?" 

"The cave collapsed and I thought the worst." Was all I said, before he hugged back. 

I was so glad he was okay. If i had lost him, I would of caused a massacre. I was not gonna lose anyone else! We held on tight to each other for the longest time. I didn't care of nothing else. Just that he was alive. 

"I feel like you're plotting someones death." Hunk said. 

"I might kill Coran for that false info." I said. 

He pulled away and rolled his eyes, "Down boy. Now, let's go. I'm sure they're waiting." He said. 

I frowned and glanced at Blue. 

"I'll meet you there." I said. 

Hunk looked curious but didn't question it, "Alright. I'll let them know." He said, before he left the hanger. 

I watched him before turning to the lions. 

"Alright, blue. I will keep my promise on the adoring flirting. And I'll give you a name." I said, as I felt her pleased emotion going through my mind. 

Twas a weird feeling. 

"I'm between, bluebelle, azurl, crystal and aqua." I told them, "I feel like you're a girl. I'm getting motherly vibes off of you." 

_**I like bluebelle.** _

"I guess you have a name now, bluebelle." I said, with a smile. "I have to go now." 

**_I'll see you soon, my paladin._ **

****I beamed at her and turned to the yellow lion.

"Dunno if you can hear me. But, take care of my best friend. He's a brother to me." I added. 

Before I turned to leave, I swore I saw a flash of yellow within the yellow lions eyes. However, I was unsure. 

 

I returned to the bridge (As blue showed me what direction to go in) and met up with the others. Pidge and Shiro were already back. 

"What took you so long?" Allura demanded. 

I glared at her, "Excuse you, but some of us are not use to war and need a moment. " 

"Very well. But, We have located the red lion." She said. 

"Oh, where?" I asked. 

"Well, number four! There's good news and bad news." Coran said, coming very close to me. 

Number four??? 

"Please get away from me." I said, backing away. "And tell me what they are." 

"Good news, We are near the red lion." The alien said, twiddling his moustache. "Bad news, it's on a Galran cruiser that's heading towards us." 

"Aw man, I thought we did enough fighting today." Hunk said. 

I crossed my arms, "Excuse you, I did all the fighting. You just crushed the last of 'em by accident." 

"Oh, are both of you okay?" Shiro asked. 

"Fine. But, I hate wormholes. I felt like Hunk." I replied. 

"How do you think I feel? I am Hunk!" My best friend said. 

I patted his shoulder, sympathetically. 

"The next course in action is retrieving the red lion." Allura said. 

"Yes, don't worry number three you'll get your lion." Coran said, grinning at Keith. 

"Okay, what's with all the numbers?" I asked. 

"Your number is based on your height. Shiro is number one, Hunk is number two, Keith is number three, you are number four and Pidge is number five. Tallest to smallest." The redhead said. 

Pidge and I shared a look, then glared at him. 

"Wow, didn't know you were shorter than me." Keith teased, coming to stand next to me. 

"Shut up." I said. 

"I might have to protect you from being trampled." He added, ignoring me. 

How dare...

I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. He glanced up at me in surprise as I crossed my arms with a smirk. 

"I can handle myself." I said. 

The princess cleared her throat, "If you two are quite done. I believe we need a plan." 

"Well, your the expert." I said. 

"I... I do not have one. Does any one wish to chip in?" She asked. 

Shiro perked up at that after helping Keith up, "We can have a distraction?" 

"Like live bait?" Pidge asked. 

"Who is gonna be that?" Keith asked. 

Hunk and I sighed as everyone glanced at us, "Us." We both said. 

"The green lion is the smallest. So it should go un detected. Shiro, Keith and Pidge will go underneath the ship and break in. Then it's up to you Keith to find your lion. Hunk and Lance, you must keep them busy." Allura said. 

"Wait, how do you know what ship the lion is in?" I asked. 

"We got a call from it's commander." She replied, glaring at thought of it. 

"How charming." I grumbled. 

 

We were giving cool armour that matched the colour of our lions and then given something called a bayard which could turn into many weapons. Shiro was the only one who didn't get one for some reason. Hunk got a giant gun which reminded me of a cannon; Keith got a sword which had a weird handle but he was able to produce a shield we all had too, Pidge got something that I was unsure what it was called but I knew it could electrocute enemies due to the fact Hunk called it cute and Pidge just straight up touched him with it and finally me, I got a blaster. That's it. A blaster. 

Hunk and I got to distracting as the other three got to finding the red lion. 

"So, what's the plan?" Hunk asked. 

"Allura just explained it." I said. 

"No, to distract! She didn't give us an idea." He said. 

"Oh ok... Hol' up lemme call em." I said, pressing buttons. 

"Who?" Hunk asked. 

"The Galra. We gonna pretend we surrendered because that's all I got." 

"Okay." 

"You chill with this broski?" 

"Not really." 

"Same." 

A purple alien appeared on screen. One of his eyes looked like a cyborg/ robot one. 

"Ello." I said. 

"You must be the blue Paladin." He said. 

"Yee." I replied. 

"Why do you hover our ship?" 

"We surrender, my dude." 

"Oh? Why would you do that? It was clear the princess did not want to."

"She doesn't know. We are doing this because we are new and its clear you will win. So, We are giving ourselves up." 

"Yeah, I never wanted to be a paladin anyway." Hunk added. 

"This blue armour might suit you, commander..?" I began. 

"Sendak." 

"Very nice name. It strikes fear." I said. 

"Blue Paladin." He began. 

"Yes?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He said. 

I shrugged, "Worth a try." 

"I also know that you are lying. No sane person would give the Galran empire the lions if they are a Paladin. It is instant death." He added. 

"Who says I was sane?" I said. 

He gave me an unimpressed look. 

"Fine, you may have us but you'll never have updog!" I exclaimed. 

"Oh no." I heard Hunk mutter. 

The commandor frowned, "What is updog?"

"Nothing what's the matter with you?" I said, with a smirk. 

I heard some stifled laughter coming from Pidge, Shiro and Hunk through the comms. 

"How dare you!" Sendak snapped. 

"Honey, I dare." I said. 

"Attack!" The purple alien snarled, before he turned off the communication link between us. 

"You just had to upset him." Hunk said. 

"Fool! This was my plan!" I said, "Hunkaboo, you get that terminator sized ship and take down it's guns. Imma take the fighters for a nice walk." I ordered. 

"Roger that!" He chirped, before we both dodged some shots. 

"Okay, bluebelle. Time for some revenge for you. You wanna kick their butts for destroying your planet?" 

I felt her agreement. 

"Then, let's do this." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\(@_@)/ praise the blue lion! 
> 
> Summary of the characters through this chapter using emoji's. 
> 
> Lance: 😑😅😎😏  
> Hunk: 😯🤒😫😁  
> Keith: 😐😐😏😲  
> Sendak: 😐😕😡😤  
> Shiro: 😯😒😌😀  
> Pidge: 😀😀😀😂  
> Coran: 😊😊😊😊  
> Allura: 😒😑😠😠  
> Bluebelle: ☺😊😍😎
> 
> P.s: Seven is my lucky number.
> 
> P. S. S. I am half sleeping so I'm unsure if grammar errors n spellin mistakes 
> 
> Luv yassss


	8. Names & battles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of getting the red lion and our heroes face the most hardest thing ever... actually fighting instead of talking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you have a bat?" - Stiles @ Scott. 
> 
> "Mother like son..." Lance about Keith. 
> 
> "I ache" old Merlin @ Gaius. 
> 
> "I'm the God Of Cookies not a genie!" Me @ my mother. 
> 
> 😌

I think bluebelle was having the time of her life obliterating the fighter ships. I was barely even controlling where we shot or flew to. All I really did was hold on. I honestly didn't mind. If bluebelle wanted revenge then she can have it.

"Lance, you're getting really good at flying and fighting!" I heard Hunk say happily, through the comms.

I snorted, "Thanks. So, how you doing?"

"I'm trying to destroy this cannon. It's very difficult."

"I see. Once, my lion and I have had our fun. We'll see if we can do something. Keith, Shiro and broski numero 2, how's it shaking?" I asked.

"They split up with me!" Keith replied, annoyed. "Now, I'm by myself finding my lion!"

"Dude, connect with your lion." I said.

"I sense nothing!" He exclaimed.

"Do you feel a little tug at your mind?" I asked.

"Y... Yeah?"

"Then follow that. That tug is the red lion."

"How?!"

"Close your eyes and don't focus on any sense. I would prefer if you hid yourself though because you'd get your butt blasted. It's already flat as it is."

"Hey!"

"Shh, emo child. Just let it happen."

"Ugh, fine."

After a moment of silence and bluebelle finishing off another swarm of ships, We decided to protect Hunk from any blasts.

"I see a red line..." Keith said.

"Oh good, follow it." I replied.

"Is that what you saw before you saw blue?" He asked.

"Yee." I said.

"Okay, why do you sound really calm when you're fighting a group of fighters?!" He demanded.

"Hush, focus on your lion."

"Lance!"

"Imma check on Shiro and my smaller broski."

"Lance! Don't hang up-"

So, yeah I hung up and went to see if Pidge was available, but I got Shiro instead.

"Lance." He said, in a warning tone.

Uh oh.

"Put Keith back on." He said.

"But, Shiroooooo." I whined.

"We need to be able to talk to each other." He said.

I sighed, "Fine."

I let him back on. 

"Did you seriously hung up on me?!" Keith demanded, sounding offended. 

"Yee." 

"Is this because I called you short?" 

"Kinda." 

"Well, it's not my fault you're a shrimp!" 

"Watch it, Joe Jonas." 

"Or what?" 

"Shiroooo, Keith is bullying me!" 

"Seriously?" 

I heard Shiro sigh, "Keith, focus on your lion." 

"Ugh, Fine. But, this isn't over." 

"Sure, drop out. So, broski... What are you and papa lion doing?" I asked. 

"Freeing prisoners." 

"Ah... Wait, why?" 

"Why not?" 

"Oh, you right. You right. My bad." 

I heard a yelp and blasting come from Keith's comms. 

"Come on, it's me! Keith!!! I'm... I am your paladin!" 

"For crying out loud." 

_**My sister is amused.** _

"I wonder why..." 

"LANCE!!!" 

"On it Hunk." 

Together Hunk and I destroyed the cannon and managed to immobile the ship. Then, after more fighting we finally saw the red lion up and moving. Then, we noticed the green lion and a pod as well leaving the battleship. 

"Can I get a 'yeah boy'!" I heard Pidge exclaim, as Hunk and I followed them. 

"Yeah boy!" Hunk and I said, at the same time causing Shiro to snort. 

 

All of us waited outside the black lion's hanger in front of our lions. We watched as the doors opened to reveal the biggest lion. It was amazing. After, the lion was fully revealed in front of Shiro it roared. The other lions soon followed causing Hunk yelp in surprise. I felt pride for Shiro but I also felt as if I was not the right person to be a paladin. Doubt clouded my mind as I watched Shiro get into his lion and the others followed. 

_**My Paladin...** _

I turned to the blue lion who was waiting for me to enter her (sounds wrong but okay). I smiled and allowed myself to feel powerful along side with her. I climbed up the ramp and into her cockpit. 

"What y'all gonna name your lions?" I asked. 

"Wait, you named yours?" Pidge asked. 

"Yas, her name is bluebelle. I only just technically met her but if ANYTHING happens to her, I'll kill everyone in this universe then myself... Except Shiro, Hunk and you because I love you three." 

"Flattering Lance but I don't want to have to repopulate the universe." Shiro said. 

"Fair enough. Mama Hunk can't be the mama to everyone." I said. 

"Hey!" 

"Hi." 

With a grin, I let Hunk pout at me. 

"I might name the yellow lion 'muffin'." He then said, thoughtfully. 

"Ah yes, fear the bluebelle and muffin!" Pidge proclaimed. 

"Aw man, I missed a opportunity to name blue 'naked' or 'breakfast'." I said. 

"Why?" Keith asked. 

"'Cause I could say, 'hang on lemme get naked' or, 'watch out, Galra! You shall fear my breakfast!" I replied. 

"Imagine one of us being alien." Hunk said. 

"Imagine one of us being Galra." Keith added. 

"Paladin! Why haven't you left the hangers?! We are under attack!" The princess exclaimed. 

Whoops. 

"Oh, our bad!" Hunk replied. 

"I thought we had another varga?" Pidge asked, as we all took off. 

"I'm sorry... A what now?" I said. 

"Ah, I'm afraid my calculations had been a bit off." Coran said. 

"A bit? You almost got Hunk and I killed! You said the planet was friendly!" I exclaimed. 

"May we speak about this later?" Allura snapped. 

"Whatever, Princess. But, you better give us back up because we have no idea what to do. Right team?" I asked. 

"Right!" Hunk, Keith and Pidge agreed. 

Shiro just sighed. 

 

When we exited the castle we had to handle fighter ships within our wake. We also tried to figure out how to form Voltron. Pidge got annoyed as 'he' got the green lion to bite some fighters. Hunk decided to crash into the red lion and yell, 'combined'. 

So, yeah we were screwed and yeah the author is eating eating pizza right now. It's good. 

We then got trapped in a beam thingy that was trying to trap us and take us onto the ship. We gave up but Shiro gave us a speech and the next thing we new we formed a giant robot. So we took down the main ship and it exploded. So in the end we won. I guess we weren't as stupid as we thought! 

"I'm a leg!" Hunk exclaimed. 

"This is so cool!" Pidge added. 

I threw a grin at Shiro before we disband. We landed in front of the castle where the alteans were and they were... Mice? On the princess's shoulders. 

When Coran praised us we of course were proud and I turned to see Keith tug his helmet off his head like a model. With a frown, I turned to Hunk who was sitting in the floor with relief. I was expecting him to puke but I guess he didn't need to? 

Was I honestly dreaming? 

"... You will be doing this again and again!" 

I caught on to what Coran said before everyone yelled in surprise. 

"Well, duh! You are the defenders of the universe!" He said. 

Hunk stood up as Shiro said, "Defenders of the universe, huh? I like the sound of that." 

We all looked into the sky with a smirk but I blinked after a while and asked, "Wait, what are we looking at?" 

"I have no idea. Wanna go get something to eat?" Hunk asked. 

I shrugged, "Sure." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was l8 because I was ill XD 
> 
> Keith: you are already dead...  
> Me: what?!  
> Lance: taught him memes,, he thinks he should say it in English though...  
> Me: oh...  
> Keith: *punches my gut*  
> Me: FFFFFFFFF


	9. Training part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin training... It's isn't going well... Shiro and Lance have a nice convo about food and coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance: prepare for trouble  
> Shiro: and make it double  
> Lance: to protect the Universe from the Galra  
> Shiro: to unite alien using Voltron  
> Lance: to fight the evil aliens within our grasp  
> Shiro: to conquer the smell from corans gas.  
> Lance: lance  
> Shiro: Shiro  
> Lance: We got our lions to do what's right  
> Shiro: We will not give up the fight!  
> Pidge: Katie, that's right!  
> Hunk: *screams*  
> Keith: *angry noises*

Sleep didn't come that night. I finally had the time to think and collect myself so I used it as so. In the room that I was given, wearing a pj shirt that Coran gave me and boxers (because I like my legs free, not gonna lie), I sat upon the bed. I studied my grandfathers letter and sighed. 

I honestly didn't believe I should be a paladin... I was an artist who wanted to go to space. Now, I was fighting a war that had nothing to do with me. Well, unless the Galra attacked earth... Allura seemed to be a more capable fighter, so why didn't she become a paladin? Surely, they don't truly need me... Right? 

_**There is a reason why I picked you.** _

Hearing bluebelle I frowned, "Tell me." 

_**I cannot say because I need you to find out yourself but until then I need you to believe in yourself. Try not to doubt yourself...** _

"Kinda hard when it's a habit." 

_**Lance, you are only my paladin. I will not let you go. You are destined to do great things...** _

"Blue-..."

_**Trust me.** _

"Fine." 

_**You should rest.** _

"I can't. I have a feeling something is gonna happen." 

_**Oh, that should be the Princess. She's setting up a drill.** _

"She's what?" 

_**Maybe you should put your armour on.** _

"Ugh, she's worse than Iverson..." 

I stood up and slipped on the black undersuit of my armour after I removed my shirt. I placed on the white parts on and slipped on the shoes. As, soon as I slid on the belt, Sure enough, her voice exploded into the room. 

"EVERYBODY UP ZARKON IS ATTACKING!" 

Instead of running, because I knew this was a drill, I walked to the bridge. I frowned as I was the last one there. Shiro and I were the only ones wearing armour, Pidge and Keith were wearing their own clothes and finally Hunk, the poor bean, was wearing yellow altean pjs. 

He look tired. Mood. 

I glanced at Coran, "You didn't make it believable when you announced Allura's head was chopped off." 

The older male shrugged, "I like being dramatic." 

No kidding. 

Allura decided to scold us on our time keeping and explained the consequences if it had been a real attack. 

"Princess, you've had 10,000 years to sleep. At least give us a couple more hours." Hunk said, before yawning. "Literally, we have just left our home on a giant lion, fought some aliens and formed a giant robot. It's a little overwhelming... I mean it's only Wednesday." 

"Do you think Zarkon is resting?!" She demanded. 

"Oh here we go." I muttered. 

 Again she said how much the Galra has taken over in the Universe and how it was getting close to Earth. Of course, I knew most of us were thinking of our families. 

"Shouldn't we train or something?" I asked, "I mean none of us are experienced fighters except Shiro, nor pilots... Well, three of us are... But, still." I added. 

"Excellent idea, Lance!" Coran exclaimed. 

Regrets were made. 

I frowned, "So, Princess. What do you suggest since you are more experienced?" 

"I believe you should learn how to form voltron fluently." She replied. 

"Can I eat first?" Hunk asked. 

I grimaced, "Not a great idea, buddy." 

He glanced at me confused and I gave him an unamused look. His eyes widened. 

"Oh... Right. I don't have a strong stomach." He said, making me nod. 

"Ya." 

"Alright team. Lance and I will go with our lions. You three get your armour on and meet us outside." Shiro said. 

I grabbed my helmet as the others left the bridge. 

"Do you think space has coffee?" I asked, as we headed to our separate hangers on a zip line. 

"Gods, I hope so." He replied. 

(The castle had a trap door that led to the hangers).

I leaped into a weird hover bike/ car thingy. I have no idea what I was driving to the blue lion. Anyways, as we both got into our lions we talked about our favourite caffeine products. By the time we got outside in our lions we drifted off to what we like to eat. 

"Trust me, I can eat all kinds of pasta. Not gonna lie if there's nothing in the house but pasta, tomato, butter and cheese. I will make the pasta using that. I'll just add parsley." I said, "Hunk hates it when I do it though." 

I heard him chuckle, "I can't cook so I'll just order stuff. If Adam is there though, you can guarantee I will force him to cook in exchange for kisses and praises." 

"Sounds about right." I said. 

"Are the others out yet?" The princess asked.

"Do you see them outside with us?" I asked. 

"No." 

"Then, there's your answer." 

"I dislike your attitude." 

"Funny, I dislike the way you judged my ears. So, I guess we'll both have to deal with it." 

I noticed Shiro rolled his eyes on my screen as I heard the princess huffed. 

I finally noticed the green and red lion fly out to join us. Keith and Pidge also appeared on screen. 

"Broski!" I exclaimed. 

"Sup." 'He' said. 

"Where's Hunk?" I asked. 

Both Pidge and Keith shrugged. 

"And he complains to me about not being punctual." I muttered. 

"So, What where you two talking about?" Keith asked, eyeing us up. 

I mean I assume he was... I couldn't tell. 

"Drugs." I replied. 

"Yeah, don't do em kids." Shiro added. 

"Who are you talking to?" Keith asked. 

"The readers." The other replied. 

"The wh...-" 

"HUNK! GET YOUR GORGEOUS BEHIND OVER HERE!" I yelled, into the comms. 

"MY EARS!" Coran yelped. 

"YOU'RE TOP LOUD!" Allura added. 

"HUNK IS TAKING AGES!" Pidge yelled. 

"PIDGE HUSH!" Keith snapped, cringing. 

"ENOUGH!" Shiro shouted. 

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Hunk exclaimed. 

"HUNK!" We all yelled. 

"Hi?" He said. 

After the yellow lion came out we began to try to learn how to form Voltron. It was tough, Not gonna lie. We tried, flying around yelling 'Yeah' and we stack our lions on top of each other lie cheerleaders (Keith's idea). Eventually, the princess decided to test out the castles defenses on us. Then left the bridge as the lasers continuously were blasted at us. 

"Hunk, I swear if you bash your lion against mine and yell 'COMBINE' I will fight you!" I heard Keith snap as we all dodged the lasers. 

"Touch him and I'll shave your hair off!" I snapped back, trying to get blue to the partial barrier. 

_**Boy, you've already activated-** _

"Blue." I hissed, "Not the time." 

She sent me a sad blue coloured lion face. 

I rolled my eyes, "Love you too, beautiful." 

She sent me a happy one.

"What did you say to me?!" Keith demanded. 

Oh whoops. 

"I was talking to my lion!" 

"You can talk to your lion?!" He demanded. 

"Dude, yellow doesn't talk!" 

"Nor does green!" 

"Black can." 

"Hunk, I thought you called yellow muffin?" I asked, frowning. 

"Oh... my bad. I forgot." He said. 

"Hey, the barrier is down and the lasers have stopped." Pidge said. 

"Anyone who wants to go inside. Say, aye." I said. 

"Aye." Pidge, Keith and Hunk replied. 

"No wait-..." 

Before we let Shiro speak we turned off our coms and went inside. All four of us hid in a debriefing room that had couches in a circle with a hologram table in the middle. We all sat down but eventually I laid on my back. 

Allura and Coran came in and saw us. 

Ah frick. 

"You formed voltron!" She chirped. 

"Yep, sssure we did." I sarcastically said. 

"Great! Why don't you sound happy?" She asked. 

"He's being sarcastic. We actually didn't." Keith said. 

"Then why are you just sitting here?! Get up! We need to form Voltron!!" She demanded. 

The door hissed opened and Shiro crossed his arms, "She's right! Come on!" 

I glared, "I never wanted to be a paladin in the first place!" 

"Too bad! You were chosen! Deal with it!" Allura snapped. 

"I would deal with it if you would stop expecting so much from us!" 

"If you're a paladin then you must be the best!" 

"Excuse you, but we're not all perfect!" 

"You should be!" 

I stood up, "Then you be a paladin! You deal with the pressure of protecting the Universe! You handle the war that you drags us into! You be that perfect Paladin!" 

I threw my bayard down onto the couch and walked past her. 

Maybe bluebelle will find a paladin that's better than me... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy let's do this
> 
> DRAMA


	10. Training part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello, sorry I'm late. 
> 
> My sister be having a child soon so I'm helping out... -_-' lawd help me. 
> 
> Her spawns are always evil (She's has 2 for now) 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :D

I marched down the corridor to my assigned room to put my clothes on and hopefully I could find a shuttle that could take me home. I glared at the ground and seethed due to my anger.

_**'Leandro, anger doesn't solve anything... Calm down'.** _

I stopped as I heard my grandfathers words.

_**'Count to ten. Breathe in for 3, breathe out for 4.'** _

I closed my eyes and counted to ten as I breathed in and out for those seconds. Once, I felt calm- I leaned against the wall and slid down it so I was sitting. I hugged my knees.

"Blaytz took a week before he could talk to the blue lion." A voice said, making me look up at them.

Coran.

"I don't know who that is..." I said, coldly.

"The Paladin before you." He said.

I frowned, "You're point?"

"You already can talk to Blue." He said.

"It's like you said our quintessences are alike. But, it doesn't mean we were meant to be." I said.

"You're wrong. You are." He said.

I was silent.

"Blaytz was like you, you know. He was protective of his friends... He would make people smile and He was selfless. I can tell from your quintessence that that is what you are."

"If this is you trying to change my mind. Save it. I'm not a defender of the universe."

"Do you believe Hunk and Pidge are worthy to be Paladins?"

"Yes."

"Would you leave them as they fight this war?"

"... No."

"Then, how about this? You help them fight and if you still believe you are not worthy by a month... Then, we'll let you leave."

"I won't leave. I'll just won't be a paladin. I'll help out but I will NEVER leave my friends."

He smiled and held out his hand, "Deal?"

I forced a smile and took it, "D... deal." I said.

"Now, let's go to the training room!" He chirped. 

I frowned, "Training room?" 

He grinned, "Yes, c'mere let me show you." 

I followed him to a room where the other Paladins were. Hunk beamed when he saw me and went up to me then gave me a hug. 

"I'm so glad you've not left!" He said. 

I forced a smile. 

"Glad to know you ain't no coward." Keith said, making me glare at him.

"Ever call or assume that I am that again, then you can say goodbye to your mullet." I grumbled, making him pout. 

Then, the training began. Needless to say we all got our butts kicked. Even Shiro! Who in the middle of the fight collapsed and clutched his head. Keith defended him as the older man struggled. I think he was having a flashback? Anyways, the robot that we were fighting- (the training room has these fighting clone things that are like video game characters because every time you level up they get harder to defeat)- easily hit Keith down. It raised its staff to get em both but I noticed the princess behind it and took it down from behind with her own staff. 

"That was awful! That was level 1 which is set for Altean children!" She yelled. 

Shiro flinched as he finally came to. 

"You clearly did not work as a team. We shall try a different approach!" She said. 

Hunk and I shared an 'oh no' look. 

"Just to let you know. We are human. Not alteans with whatever abilities you have! So, slow it down." I said, glaring. 

"Trust me. This time it shall be super easy... Even for you." She said. 

Ouch. 

 

All five of us were back to back in a circle with our shields up. The goal was to protect your teammates from these small round droid's lasers that Pidge fan'boy'ed about for five minutes. 

Yeah, we sucked at that too. 

Hunk was out first because Pidge was too short to shield him. Then, Hunk because I was dumb enough to move my leg. Then, it was just Keith, Shiro and I. 

"You guys getting tired?" I asked. 

"No." Shiro replied. 

"No, now focus on keeping me safe." Keith said, annoyed. 

No one needed to know that I missed on purpose so he fell into the hole was he blasted down there. Yep, when you get hit you go down a hole into a tunnel and would land just outside the training room. I hoped Keith landed on his face. 

Shiro and I did well for the most part, however, the drones got faster and I managed to save Shiro but then I got hit on the leg. Then, down the hole I went. 

That's what he said...

Anyways, Shiro tumbled after me and almost landed on me. With a frown, both us just laid on our backs until the next task. 

 

I hated mazes. They were so irritating! It didn't help that this one was invisible that would shock you every time you would touch the walls. I also had Keith as my 'eyes'. Let's just say he got me back for letting him get blasted... 

 

Then, the mind wield exercise... I hated it. We had to wear these head things as Coran talk us through it. We had to think of something close to us. I noticed Hunk thought of food, Shiro thought of Adam, Keith thought of his shack and Pidge thought about someone who looked like him and a female? Was it a girlfriend? No... Wait, the girl looked like the male... In fact she looked like Pidge...

I bloody knew it. 

Anyways, to avoid suspicion- I thought of something simple. A fluffy dog that I had always wanted. A black pomerian that was so fluffy... I think I would like to name the fluff cloud President/ Prince Nyoom Nyoom. 

"Good! Now, think of your lions and then use your minds to connect with each other. Form voltron!" We heard Coran say. 

Bluebelle and I smiled together and then easily connect to Shiro and black who were also easily making Voltron. Soon Hunk and Keith joined in but Pidge was flickering between that moment and their lion. They kept snapping at Hunk who was being the nosy mother hen that he is poking into their head. 

"Pidge, stop thinking about your girlfriend!"

Which made Pidge snap. 

"THAT'S IT! I WANT NO ONE IN MY HEAD!" They exclaimed, snatching the head piece and then slamming it onto the floor. 

I pulled mine off slowly. 

"Maybe we should take a water break?" Coran suggested. 

 

Hunk and I sat together as we drank our water pouches. Pidge sat alone because it was clear they wanted space. Keith and Shiro sat together too. Shiro was sitting like an actual kindergarten child. It was a beautiful sight. 

"Ugh, I hate training." Hunk groaned. 

I leaned on him and slurped my water wishing it was soda or coffee. 

"I mean I get that the princess wants us to be the perfect soldiers! But, will she lighten up?! I mean, I haven't even had breakfast yet!" 

I let him ramble on as it sunk in how drained and how hungry I was. I also felt gross. 

The princess walked in looking angry. Her hands were on her hips as she scolded us for being 'lazy' and to get back to work. Coran defended us saying we needed a 5 dobosh (which I think is minute) break. With a scoff, she agreed and left us to have a break. 

"I'm hungryyyyy." Hunk whined at me. 

I hummed. 

"Dude are you falling asleep? Are you okay? Aw, man did you even sleep last night?" I heard him ask, as he decided to cuddle me. 

I blinked away my heavy, tired, sore eyes and glanced at him. I just made a 'umf' with my closed mouth and nose with the 'f'. 

"Right, why not you bond with your lions?" Coran suggested, taking our empty water pouches. "It shall surely help!" 

"What did you have in mind?" Shiro asked. 

 

We were blinded by our helmets free falling to the ground in our lions. It was terrifying. I wasn't scared for me but for the others. What if they got hurt??? 

Hunk pulled up first and went, 'nope nope all of my nope'. Then, Pidge who I heard that they almost crashed. 

"Hey, you still going?" Keith asked. 

"Yep. Are you?" I replied. 

"Going? Ha! I'm speeding up!" He said, as I heard his lion in fact speed up. 

Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it.

I fell for it and I, too sped up my lion. According to blue red was right next to us and she also was trying to connect further with me. I was too busy trying to beat Keith to notice so both of our lions face planted into sand. 

"I win." Keith said, as my lion flipped over and skidding down a sand hill. 

"Whatever." I said. 

It turns out only Shiro was successful. He looked through black's eyes to get to safety which made me realise that blue and I already did that! 

 

Finally, we all sat in the training room again re doing the mind exercise but none of us were focusing. We were starving! So, both alteans decided we could eat. So, we all sat together in this order: Pidge, Keith, me, Hunk and then Shiro. Then, as soon as we were gonna dig in to the ugly looking goo, that I didn't care about as long as I ate something, we were all handcuffed to each other... 

I was handcuffed to Keith and Hunk... 

Keith the jerk and Hunk who you should never come between him and his food especially when he was hungry. 

"Coran, think about what you're doing!" Hunk warned him. 

"Death approaches you." I added. 

As, I heard Coran and Allura telling Shiro what they're doing after he also said that we needed a break, I noticed something odd. 

I noticed Keith staring at our hands. I didn't say anything though as we all started to 'eat'. 

It was difficult. I ended up getting pulled left to right and I was half tempted to pull out my pocket knife out my boot and use it. Keith's hands found my food as Hunk nudged me to the side. 

"Great..." I sighed. 

Eventually, Keith snapped. 

"Hey! You know can't toy with us like soldiers! We're not..." 

"Toy soldiers?" I offered. 

"Yes, thank you! Lance!" 

Thinking back that didn't make sense... 

"Oi, you do not yell at the Princess!" Coran snapped, making me glare. 

"Oh the princess of what?! We're the only ones out here and she's no princess of ours!" Pidge snapped, back. 

Nice come back, not gonna lie. 

The next thing we knew we were having a food fight with us Paladins against Coran and the princess. Eventually, we ran out of food and we just laughed at how silly we all looked. 

"Enough!" Allura yelled, looking up at us with sparkling eyes. "Don't you see? You've worked together!" 

"She's right..." Keith said. 

I turned to him, "I actually don't hate you right now..." 

He smiled back at me. 

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Shiro asked. 

"Dessert?" Hunk asked. 

"No, buddy. Let's form Voltron!" I said, with a bright smile. 

With a pout he said, "Fine." 

We all were about to leave but we forgot we were hand cuffed together. So we all fell in a dog pile. 

When we were free- we got into our lions and formed Voltron! 

 

Afterwards, we went into the couch area we were in before and all sat together with tired grins. 

"Man, I'm so hyped that I don't think I'll sleep tonight!" I said. 

"Not me, when my head hits the pillow It'll be lights out." Keith said, with his arms resting on the head rest of your sofa we were on. 

His smirk... His posture... Was he flirting?! 

I chuckled. 

Hunk grabbed us both and hugged us. 

"We are brothers in arms now!" He said, dramatically. 

"But, we're legs Hunk." I said. 

Keith snorted and got out of Hunk's grip. Everyone began to leave the room for bed with their own goodbyes. It just left Hunk and I... 

"He still doesn't remember you?" He asked. 

I sighed sadly, "No..." 

"Dude, call him Mullet again. He might remember that." He said. 

"I doubt it." 

"Try... And try to get along with the princess." 

"I will if she's nice to me." 

"You're stubborn." 

"Runs in the family." 

"Yeah, I know Leo. Go to bed." 

I chuckled, "Night, boo." 

"Night, love you man." 

"Love you too." 

That night I slept. With bluebelle curled around me I dreamt of my grandfather showing me the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy 
> 
> Lance: hate you   
> Me: *gASP*   
> Lance: I was talking to my pores  
> Me: ohhh   
> Lance: also u for not mentioning my face masks!   
> Me: whoops   
> Lance: /:(


	11. Arusians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arusians, flower crowns and- WHAT THE FRICK FRACK IS THAT ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •̀.̫•́✧
> 
> "Is this a game?" *gAsps* "I like games."  
> 2 minutes later  
> "Is this a game? I HATE GAMES!"- Lance
> 
> Me: *walking in with some koka noodles and some tea*  
> *vegetables get thrown*  
> Me: AHHHGGHH!!!

After some Voltron training- we were all hungry so we went to the dining hall to see if we could eat. I noticed Pidge pulling away from us (no doubt checking on the prisoners they saved).

"Did you guys see how far I kicked that galran ship remains? It was almost a mile!" I said to Hunk, Shiro and Keith, excitedly.

"Oh yeah... Next time the Galra challenge us to a soccer match we'll be all ready to go." Keith said, sarcastically.

I glared, "You just can't handle that I did something cool, mullet."

First time calling him that in a while...

His eyebrows shot up to his hair line, "What did you say?"

"I said...-"

"Alright you two, save your fighting spirit for the Galra!" Shiro said.

I huffed and pulled off my helmet. Coran offered us some food which was... moving. Ew. So, Hunk took action and went to the to whip up something.

"Open up!" Coran exclaimed, getting ready to feed Shiro. "Here comes the black lion!"

I watched him back away from the altean with a frown, "No just no."

He edged away from the red head and before he could come near me, I also backed away as Keith copied me.

Coran huffed.

I sat on a seat and crossed my arms onto the table, then leaned on them.

"Where's Pidge?" Shiro asked.

"Didn't you notice? They went to check on the prisoners." I replied.

"Huh, I'll go too." He said, before leaving.

I felt Coran smirk at me with a spork filled with that food.

I glared, "Don't even."

The older man's face fell, as Keith sat next to me after he also removed his helmet.

"So..."

I frowned, "What is it, Keith?"

"I was just... I thought we could get to know each other..."

"What is this? A dating get away that you see on T.V?"

"N-no... Look, I thought since we're in a team that requires us to bond... I thought we could get to know each other and try to become friends..."

We were already friends, though...

I sighed, "Sure... whatever."

"Oh okay... Um, so my favourite colour is red... What's yours?"

I snorted, "Purple."

"Purple? I thought it would of been blue..."

"Look, just because my lion is blue and I wear it doesn't mean I like it. How many people you know wear their favourite colour? My other friend's favourite colour is pink but all she wears is the shade black or grey."

"Point... Okay, favourite food?"

"Garlic knots, you?"

"Chicken and dumplings."

"Okay."

"Favourite scent?"

"Vanilla, a rainy day or marshmallow."

"Oh cool, I like petrol, fresh baked cookies and coffee."

"Huh, I never understood why people liked the smell of petrol."

"I don't either... I just like it."

Hunk returned after he said that and put really good looking food on the table. 

I truly wondered how he prepared all that so fast... 

It smelt amazing too. So, with a proud look coming from him and a defeated expression from Coran- Keith and I dug in.

It was better than it smelt or looked.

"Hunk, you goddess." I moaned.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Duh!"

"Careful, Lance you might choke." Keith teased. 

"In a minute I'll give you something to choke on." I said, thinking about a fist to the throat. 

He choked on his food. 

Not what I wanted but I went with it. 

Hunk cringed, "Lance... Sweetie, honey, darling, broski, soul mate and sometimes the bane of my existence...-" 

"Aw, that's sweet." I cooed. 

"- ... That sounded wrong." 

"Like not cool man wrong or holy carp I cringe wrong?" 

"The control how you word, wrong." 

I replayed back what I said... Then, I understood. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, you literally made Keith choke just by your words alone." 

"My bad." 

Allura walked in to notice Coran holding his gross smelling food (that he assures us that it means it's healthy) with a pouting lip. She turned to us three. 

"Your training was a bit better today! But, soon you'll be the best Paladins ever." She said, to us. "Where's Pidge and Shiro?" 

"Waiting for the prisoners to wake up." I replied, "Coran mentioned that they'll be waking up soon." I added. 

Coran played with his moustache, "Indeed I did, my boy! Pretty nasty injuries they had." 

"Well, of course... They were prisoners of the Galra and Shiro said he met them in the arena area." I said, frowning. "I hope we save more people from those type of places." 

"I assure you we will." The princess said. 

"All of them?" 

"Yes." 

I put my spork down and leaned my cheek onto my hand. As my elbow rested on the table. 

There must of been so many prisoners... So, many people who have suffered. So much war, suffering, loss and... Pain. I couldn't imagine what it was like within the areas... I wish to never face them myself if I ever got captured...

My thoughts were interrupted by an alarm. I shot up thinking it was trouble but the screen that appeared in front of us showed me it was a small alien. It was sneaking to the castle and it was so cute! 

"It's a Arusian!" Allura exclaimed. 

"Aw, it's so cute." Hunk cooed. 

 I could agreed with that. 

"Let's go greet them!" The princess said. 

She practically skipped out the dining room followed by Coran. Keith slurped some green noodles before following too. 

"Aw, I just want to cuddle them! You should knit them a sweater!" Hunk said, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me off to follow the other's. 

When we got outside the Princess was already talking with them. They looked like a tribal warrior of some sort. 

"Why do you have your bayard out?" Hunk asked, Keith who had it inactivated within his hands. 

"They could be dangerous." 

I frowned, "Dude... This little guy doesn't have high tech like we do... We should be gucci." 

"Huh?" 

"Fine... We should be fine." 

_**What's Gucci?** _

'I'll explain later.'

_**Okay!** _

 

 

Soon we (Coran, Keith, Hunk, Allura and I because Shiro and Pidge were off doing something) found ourselves within the small aliens village watching a dance. When the Princess Said that they didn't need to do so- They almost threw themselves into a fire calming it to be sacrificial!

Can I volunteer to be a sacrifice?

At that thought I felt bluebelle huff. 

The female small alien continued to dance and when it was over the aliens bowed to Allura calling her the lion goddess.

I had to suppress a laugh. 

Then, we handed out supplies and were given hugs. I watched Keith have a crisis with one Arusian that just straight up with no fear hug him. 

"I don't really do hugs... But, man you are really cuddly..." 

"Thank you." The small aliens deep manly voice responded. 

Keith's eyes were wide and I was howling with laughter. 

Hunk and I stood by some trees watching the Princess, Coran and Keith all interact with the aliens. 

"Aw man, they're so cute." 

I agreed, "Yeah they are... I'm gonna miss them..." 

"What'd ya mean?" 

I sighed, "Isn't obvious? We won't be staying here... If we do that we'll be sitting ducks and we'll put these guys in danger. We have to leave." 

"He's right." Allura said, coming up to us. 

"How can we leave?" Hunk asked. 

"The castle is a ship." She explained. 

"Explains the mechanical look...." I mumbled. 

"When should we leave?" Hunk asked. 

"I do not know... We'll figure that out later." 

"We'll need to stock up on supplies and do a lot of planning." Hunk said. 

"Later." I told him. 

A small Arusian child ran up to us and hugged my leg. They looked up at me in awe. 

"You're pretty!" They chirped. 

"Oh... uh..." 

I was baffled. 

"Wanna make flower crowns with me?" She asked. 

I smiled, "Sure." 

I used to do that with my sisters and my niece. 

I let the small alien take my hand and she lead me to a grassy area with flowers. Then we began making them. 

 

Three flower crowns were resting upon my head when I noticed something in the sky, that was heading towards the pod that those prisoners used. 

Was a pod? Or meteor? 

_**DANGER! I am coming!** _

I blinked and stood up. 

"Woah Lance, looking real pretty." I heard Keith tease me from behind. 

"Shush, mullet... Do you see that?"

"I... Yeah. What is that?"

"Bluebelle says it's danger." 

"Shiro and Pidge are in that pod!"

"What?! We have to warn them." 

I pressed on the comms on my wrist as the little girl got bored and went to play with her friends. 

"Shiro!" I hissed, as Keith stood beside me. 

_**"What's wrong?"** _

"You gotta get out of there! There's something heading towards you!" 

_**"No we are NOT leaving!"** _

_**"Pidge...-"** _

_**"No, I'm almost done!"** _

"P-..." 

_**My paladin, come to me!** _

"Blue?" 

I noticed her by a hill unnoticed by anyone else. In that moment I understood. 

"Instinct..." I muttered. 

I turned to Keith, "We need to evacuated the Arusians and get to our lions." 

He nodded and we quickly informed Allura. She and Coran began to help out the small aliens as Keith, Hunk and I (after Keith dragged a sad Hunk by the collar away from the cave the Arusians where hiding in) got to our lions. 

When we got to the crash site, where Pidge and Shiro were being protected by their lions, we saw what exactly had crashed into Arus. It was not a meteor nor a ship... 

I wasn't sure what it was but all I knew... Was that THAT was bad news.

It was time for a battle and you can bet your lion that I will be battling in 3 flower crowns. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-herro? 
> 
> My bad my dudes my phone was crashing like crazy so I could not do much. 
> 
> I apologise!!! 
> 
> Hope you like the new chapter


	12. A battle & Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do their battle and later Lance has some heart to heart with blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands* 
> 
> Teeehhhh daaaaa!!! 
> 
> Keith: *grabs me by the collar* I believe this belongs to you.   
> Lance: * takes me* No it doesn't   
> Keith: You keep it   
> Lance: no u   
> *Uno reverse card*  
> Keith: surprised pikachu face

We were getting our butts handed to us and we had no idea what to do fighting this creature. 

"Imma name it Robeast." I concluded. 

"Lance, now is not the time!" Keith snapped. 

"We're gonna die anyway so..." 

"What?!" Hunk exclaimed. 

"Finally." Shiro muttered. 

"Well we could win if Lance would focus!" Keith snapped. 

"Hey! Take your sass and put it in your pocket!" 

"Shut up, lance!" 

"KEITH I WILL LITERALLY CRUSH YOUR HEAD LIKE A WATERMELON WITH MY THIGHS!!!" 

"What a good way to go." Pidge remarked. 

Shiro sighed, "I wish Adam could do that to me..." 

"SHIRO THAT IS MY BROTHER!" I exclaimed. 

"What's a watermelon?" Coran asked. 

"Quite a skill to do with your thighs. Perhaps you may show us later with a fake head." Allura said. 

"Princess now is not the time!" Hunk screeched. 

We were brought back into the present making Shiro sigh. 

"We need a plan." 

"Why don't we like form Voltron?" I asked. 

"We did that but we were forced a part. You would know that if you were paying attention!" 

"Adhd, man." I said, with a shrug.

"I hate the shiny orb! Shiny orbs are always bad!" Hunk exclaimed. 

"Don't worry boo! I... Okay, I have no plan..." 

"Lance!" He whined. 

"Wait, the orb looks like it needs to be charged every three throws." Pidge remarked. 

"How can we keep an eye on the orb and the to beast?" Shiro said. 

"I knew that name would stick..." 

Suddenly, we heard Shiro release a grunt of pain. Concerned I turned to the black lion who was then shoved out the way by the Red lion from the orb attack. 

"Shiro?" Keith asked. 

"You okay?" I added. 

"I fought this guy in the arena... The witch made him into this creature!" 

"Did you beat him?" Hunk asked. 

"Yes... Come on we need to form Voltron." 

"On it." I said. 

Together we pushed our connection and combined our quintessences. 

"FORM VOLTRON!" 

"Yeah!!!" 

As soon as Voltron was formed- Shiro called out for our shield and Pidge did so. Every time the orb would try to hit, it would hit our shield instead. However, we were getting closer to the village. We needed a plan and fast. 

"I could kick it?" I asked, "Hit it back to him?" 

"Oh sure, good idea!" Keith said, sarcastically. 

"You got a beter idea?!" I snapped. 

My paladin, we must time this.

"On it." 

The others let me led and as soon as the orb got close, I got blue to kick it. I almost missed but our timing was in sync and the orb soared it's way to the robeast... However, it wasn't enough as it hit us once more and made us fall onto the ground. 

"Bluebelle, please give me a hint." I said, "Is there anything we can do?" 

"Black... Please...." I heard Shiro say. "Is there a way to get us a sword?" 

Before either of us got an answer the orb hit us breaking our shield then made it go flying. 

**Red...**

"What?" 

 **Red lion. She has a sword ability... Keith will not listen though... He's being stubborn...**  

"Keith, let your lion in!" I exclaimed. 

"What? Why?!" 

"Keith, just do it!" Shiro yelled. 

"Okay... I see it! Red is giving me an idea!" 

"Hurry!" We all yelled.  

As we got up once more I felt black and red become in sync. Keith released a yell and soon Voltron had a sword in the Red lion's clutches. 

"Now, let's take it down!" Shiro yelled. 

Pidge summoned the shield again and we waited for the three hits. On the final hit- Keith made his move and we sliced the robeast. 

It exploded and we had finally won. 

Pidge, Hunk and I cheered in relief as Voltron disbanded. 

"Bluebelle you were awesome!" I chirped. 

**As were you, mi amour.**

"Aw." I cooed. 

"Nice going, Kuroboshi." Shiro said, with a smile. 

"Aw, you finally named black!" I said. 

He smiled at me through the screen, "Yup. They deserved it."

"What does kuroboshi mean?" I asked. 

"Black star." 

I beamed, "Tell, kuroboshi that it suits them." 

Shiro gave me a grin and a nod. 

"Man, I really need to name yellow." 

"Same with green." 

"I am not naming anything." 

I gasped, "Keith! Don't be rude! Apologise to red right now!" 

He glared, "No. Let's go back to the- ack!" 

We watched in amusement as Red spat him out and snorted when they flew away. 

Tell him, she said go walk back to the castle yourself then. 

"Bluebelle says that red said you were to walk yo the castle your self... I think she's mad at you." 

Keith scoffed. 

"Guys, how to I name a lion who's gender fluid?" Hunk asked. 

"Give yellow both a male or female name. Or give yellow a genderfluid one." Pidge replied. 

"Oh. Okay. Sorry, yellow this might take a while." 

"Oh? You can finally talk to them?" I asked. 

He nodded. 

"Congrats man!" 

"I can't wait to talk to green and give them a name." 

"I can't wait to get back to the castle." Keith grumbled. "Lance, let me in." 

He is not allowed.

"Sorry Mullet, but I gotta respect my gal. She says no." 

"Ugh, Shiro?" 

"Kuroboshi is disappointed in you." 

"Pidge?" 

"I have no idea." 

"Hunk?" 

"Yellow says fine. Sh- he? Yeah, he. Wants an apology for red." 

"Ugh fine." 

 

We got to the castle and Pidge and Shiro went off to watch the sunset as Keith went to apologize to red and Hunk went to make dinner. I found myself hiding in my room with my letter in hand. 

**What is that?**

"It's letter from my grandfather... He's not alive anymore... It's last thing I got from him..."

**You must miss him...**

"I do... I miss him a lot. He got me into stargazing and gave me the idea to become an artist in space... He cheered for me when I tried to get into the garrison and he believed in me. I loved him... I still love him." 

**He sounds amazing... I believe from that description alone his quintessence is blue.**

"Because he's accepting?" 

**Yes and he had a heart of gold.**

He smiled, "Yeah he did..." 

**Mind speaking about the rest of your family? If that's okay?**

"Um, sure. Let's start with my mom. She's a soft hearted but strong headed person. She gives us all tough love. She strives us to do better and she gets most of her personality from grandfather." 

**Ooh, I love her already.**

I chuckled, "Okay, um... My dad's a jokester but loves the family dearly. He loves making us smile with innocent pranks and dad jokes. He's not affectionate but he does show his love in other ways." 

**Why does he not like affection?**

"He just doesn't. I've never known why." 

**Ah, Okay. What about your siblings?**

I grinned, "I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters. My eldest brother is Luis. Then Adam and then Marco. My oldest sister is Veronica and my other sister is Rachel." I began, before telling Bluebelle all about them. 

 **Adam and Veronica seems quite a character.**  

I chuckled, "Sure is. But, my family is not done yet." 

Then I told her about my grandmother and my sister in law with her two children. 

**You're family sounds amazing.**

I smiled fondly, "Yeah, they are..." I said, before feeling myself getting a heart ache. "I miss them."

**You'll see them once more.**

I frowned, "What if I don't... What if the Galra attack earth, or... Or I get killed before I could get home... I never got to say goodbye." 

**Listen to me young man, you will see your family again. I will make sure of it.**

"Really?" 

**Yes. Besides, I wish to meet them.**

"My family will adopt you just a fair warning. So in advance, welcome to the family." 

 **Of the words of cats upon your planet, mreow.**  

I laughed. 

My door was knocked on. 

"Lance! Dinner is ready!" Hunk called. 

"Coming!" I called back.

I heard Hunk walk away. 

"I best go." 

**Agreed. And, my paladin?**

"Yeah?" 

**Voltron can be your family too.**

I smiled, "Thanks bluebelle. Tell the other lions I love 'em." 

**I will but I don't just mean the lions...**

"I know." 

I went to join the others for dinner and chatted with Hunk who said Yellow liked  to be called Goldy. I beamed at that. 

Blue Lion: Bluebelle.

Black lion: Kuroboshi.

Yellow lion: Goldy. 

That meant only 2 lions to go. 

"Tomorrow night we will be holding a party with Arusians." Allura said, "They insisted we'd see their show." 

"Aw, I can't wait!" Hunk chirped. 

Speaking of which... 

"Are you still wearing those flower crowns?!" Keith asked, frowned. 

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." 

"I..." 

He looked loss for words as the others either grinned or, in Pidge's case, cackled. 

Yup, it had been a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😎


	13. A banger of a party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arusian party, Coran and Lance bonding and langst cause... Yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WALL|\^°] is the coast clear? 
> 
> Hi everyone! I'm alive and really sorry that I've been dead. A lot going on and I just hadn't gotten round into doing it 😢
> 
> Kind  
> E... E... idk   
> Intelligent  
> Talented  
> Hot not gonna lie 
> 
>  
> 
> "The name is Stabo... wuddup?" Me   
> "Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup.   
> "Dollop head." Merlin.   
> "I need to have sex like today. I need someone to have sex with me right now. I need to have someone sex me right now!" Stiles.   
> "Classic Keith." Lance.

_**My Paladin, don't you think you should actually go?** _

"I don't wanna. Social events suck." I said, as I was hiding in my room away from the celebrations going on downstairs. 

_**Nonsense, this is for you and the others. Do you not think it would be rude for you not to go.** _

I groaned, "Okay. Fine." 

I dragged myself downstairs and watched the Arusians applaud a performance before they all decided to do their own thing. The music played and floating trays offered food. I slowly walked down the stairs and found myself really not wanting to be here. 

_**Take a deep breath. You'll be fine.** _

I scanned around and found Hunk and Keith. So, I went over them and took a drink from one of the floating trays. 

Maybe holding something would calm my fidgety hands...

"Hey man." I greeted Hunk who grinned. 

"Look, who decided to come out of their cave! How ya doing, ma dude?" 

I gave him a nervous smile, "Help." 

"Oof, not well." 

Keith moved to stand next to me, "Do you think we should have a team cheer?" 

I frowned, "Um..." 

"Great idea!" Hunk exclaimed. 

I hummed, "Okay, about about this? Um, when I say vol you say tron... Vol?" 

"Uh... Voltron?" Keith replied. 

This guy... 

"No. No. No. The cheering includes the instructions. I say VOL... You say..?" 

"Voltron?" 

I glanced at Hunk who shared the same 'are you serious?' look. 

"We'll... We'll work on it." I said, before taking a gulp of my drink. 

I didn't miss the shrug that Keith gave to Hunk nor did I miss that horrible taste of the drink. 

I spat it out. 

I wiped my tongue with my arm's armour plate and turned to look for Coran since he got the drinks. When I spotted him- i went over to him. 

"Coran what is this?! It tastes like hotdog water and feet!" I exclaimed. 

Not that I have ever tasted those... 

"Yes." The altean said, twirling his moustache. "But, it is perfect for hair!" 

Withat, he sprinkled his drink onto his facial hair and I watched it become shiny. 

Gross... 

I grimaced and went back over to my broski and mullet. Then, sat my drink on an empty floating tray and just listened away to Hunk rambling about a game we use to play. It was called 'Cards against humanity' and Keith apparently hadn't heard of it before. 

Talk about living under a rock. 

_**I sense your discomfort. My paladin, if you feel uncomfortable being there you can leave.** _

"I know, bluebelle... But it isn't fair on Keith. He clearly doesn't like social events either." I muttered. 

_**But, he is having fun.** _

"True... I guess...-" 

"What about you, lance?" Hunk asked. 

"What?" 

"I asked where you'd like to visit if you could go to any planet? I want to go to a tech filled one with good food." 

"I wanna go to a candyfloss planet." Keith added, with a huge grin. 

"Well... There's only one place I can think of. A place where there's a beach, with a good view where the pizza shack is, warm garlic knots... My mo-..." 

My mom's hugs. 

"Earth?" Hunk offered. 

I tore my eyes away from him, "Yeah... I'm just gonna go." 

"Lance..." 

"Sorry for ruining it." I said, before marching off. 

 

I was sitting in the 'stars room' I dubbed it on one of the stairs looking at the glowing symbols floating in the room. It was beautiful and thanks to Blue I was able to activate it. 

"What are you doing here sitting all alone?" I heard Coran say, when the door hissed opened. 

"Needed a breather... Not a fan of crowds." 

He sat next to me. 

"You miss home, don't you?" 

I nodded, "How did you know?" 

"I see the same expression that Allura has when she speaks of Altea." 

"Oh... Do you miss it too?" 

"Very much so." 

I sighed, "How far are we away from earth?" 

He stood up, "Well, let's see." He said, before shifting the symbols into a map. "Right heee..."

As he kept scrolling, I felt pain launch into my throat and when he came to a stop...I felt longing. 

"...ere." 

"That's a long way..." 

"Indeed." 

I stood up, "I can't even see the clouds or the beaches or the rain..." 

"The rain?" 

"Its when water comes from the clouds." 

"Oh, Altea had something like that...Only it was molten rock..." 

I reached out and moved the map so Earth was near my chest. 

"Look Coran. I can fit the whole world in my hands." I joked, with a pained smile. 

A hand rested on my shoulder and I heard him sigh. 

"Homesickness and missing someone is not a feeling I wish on someone. I assure you, my boy. It'll get better and you will return home." 

"You sound like blue..." 

I turned to him and I found myself smiling at him. 

"Thank you." I added. 

"Anytime. Now, why don't we head back?" 

I nodded. 

We both started towards the door and it opened just as we reached it. A triangle floating robot that Pidge fondly named Rover flew past us. 

"Hey Rover." I said, as it passed. 

It didn't acknowledge me! Rude! 

Suddenly, a cold dreaded feeling shot through me. 

Why was it's eyes red? Where...

"Wait a minute... Where's Pidge?" I said, then turned to see the robot attach itself to the giant crystal. 

Then I heard fast beeping. 

"Oh no..." 

That wasn't Rover... That was a...- 

_**DANGER! RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!** _

"CORAN! LOOK OUT!" I yelled, just as the tiny robot exploded. 

I shoved the unarmed and non armoured man to the door. Smoke surrounded me as I fell and heat engulfed me. 

It was painful and it felt scorching. 

My head hit the hard ground and darkness was the last thing I registered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance: do i smell something burning?   
> Keith: My desire for u   
> Me: HOLY CARP THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!!!   
> Lance: WHAT DID YOU DO?!   
> Keith: I TRIED TO MAKE TOAST!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever finish a fanfic? 
> 
>  
> 
> 😬
> 
> Probably not...


End file.
